The different path we take
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: the Sequel for Past and Future. now Sakura and Minato are married and have Naruto what dangers are hiding in the shadows? all the things Sakura know happen will that happen in this time? or will it change? paring; minaxsak Naruxhina maybe more couple.
1. Chapter 1

The different path we'll take

**Authors note; okay people, I re-write this chapter so,I changed some things, like Naruto are the host of the kyuubi. After many complain about a friend to me who read my story and chapter before I put them up here, I gave in and change it. ^_^ I don't know if I have to do it for all chapter, but just letting you know that :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: the family**

The sun was rising and the birds were singing, the people were walking around the street, there was peace…

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Or not

12 years old Namikaze Naruto laughed like crazy but ran from the chuin and jouin shinobi. How an academy student could do that was still a mystery for all shinobi in Konoha. Suddenly Naruto decided it was enough and hide with the normal trick; hiding behind a cloak.

And true, all the shinobi ran past him not noticing him, Naruto toke down the cloak when a voice spoke up

"Finally found you" Naruto tensed and looked up and saw an angry Iruka

"Hehehehe Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto why do you always do prank? You should put your attention to the lessons at the academy where you SHOULD be but no, I have to go and find you every single day, care to explain that?"

Naruto looked around and decided to make a run for it. If he could run from Jouin shinobi he would easy get away from Iruka-sensei.

If that was so easy.

Naruto ran but only to ran into Kakashi nii-san

"Out and doing pranks again Naruto?" Kakashi said eye smiling. Naruto nodded. Then Iruka catch him.

"That's it. Time to go back to the academy Naruto"  
>"No, let me go! Kakashi-nii-san please help me" Naruto said but Kakashi just shake his head<p>

"And get your mother after me? Sorry Naruto, I want to live a bit longer than feel your mothers wrap if she knew I helped you to not go to the academy and sensei wouldn't be happy either"

Feeling betrayed by Kakashi Naruto let Iruka drag Naruto back to the academy.

When the academy was over

Naruto stood and waited for his mother. Even if he had played prank he had listen on the lesson Iruka had with him, it wasn't like Naruto didn't respect his teacher but the lesson was so boring and long, he had rather be outside training throwing kunai or something else.

"Naruto why are you waiting?" Uchiha Sasuke said looking at his best friend.

"Because Kaa-Chan will come and get me, we will go and eat some ramen with dad after she picked me up here. Is your brother going to get you?"

Sasuke nodded "yeah. He is:"

"Naruto" a female voice said, gaining their attention. Naruto looked up and saw his mother, Namikaze Sakura coming

"Kaa-Chan" he said and run to his mother and hugged her. Sakura smiled. He was so cute. Then she saw Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" she said and Sasuke greeted back

"Good day, Sakura-san."  
>"Are you waiting for your brother to pick up you?" she asked watching the younger Uchiha. Sasuke nodded "yeah he promised he would come and get me."<p>

"That's good to hear, now then Naruto, shall we go?"

"Yeah, I want ramen!" Naruto said and let go of his mother and ran towards the ramen stand. Sakura chuckled.

_You never change huh? Naruto…_

Saying goodbye to the Uchiha Sakura went after her son, who probably were at the ramen and hopefully Minato were already there.

Sakura looked at the Hokage Mountain. It had been 15 years since she arrived in the past and met Minato. She remembers the days so clearly. And how her Old team came to get her back only to let her stay with Minato.

With Sakura's knowledge of what would happen, Minato was able to make sure the Uchiha clan didn't try to plan to overthrow the Hokage BUT the kyuubi attack had still happen, Kushina who were host of the demon who had now a own family, husband and soon a daughter. Somehow had Madara Uchiha find a way to rip away the kyuubi from Kushina and make the fox attack Konoha. Lucky for Kushina, both Sakura and Tsunade were close by and could save her life. Minato was about to go and seal the kyuubi in Naruto when both Jiraiya and sandaime stopped him, knocked him unconscious and sandaime sealed the demon in Naruto.

Sakura was sad and bit glad, hearing what the sandaime had told Jiraiya who told them last words of the sandaime hokage.

"_Minato are too young to die and the village need him and so do his family, this is the best way, I take his place so Minato can live and be there for his son"_

Unfortunate, Minato was forced to let whole village know that Naruto was the new host, directly there was people who wanted the poor baby dead, but soon they regretted that, seeing two of the sanin, the hokage himself, his wife and Kushina, ready to kill those who even dared to try harm Naruto.

Sakura had never been so happy when Naruto had been born, even if he becomes host of the fox demon.

Their friends were also born; the only different were the girl who was supposed to be Sakura were now Saki Haruno who was best friend with Ino. Sakura sighed and continue to the Ichiraku, Naruto and Minato were probably waiting on her, and Naruto hated waiting.

Coming where her family was Sakura walked in and sat down beside Naruto.

"Why did you take so much time to get here?" Naruto asked Sakura rolled her eyes. "Maybe it was you who rushed to get here" she joked and Naruto grinned. Sakura felt an arm wrapped around her waist. Looked at her right were Minato smiling and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good afternoon my beautiful wife" then he went to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"No dad, not my hair." Naruto complained but Minato just laughed. Sakura couldn't get enough of hearing Minato laughing; it was like music in her ear.

"So how was your day Naruto?" Minato asked his son. Naruto grinned and started to talk about what happen at the academy. Sakura fall in deep thoughts.

_Hm… wonder how much will change? Will the invasion of sound and sand be? I feel lucky we don't need look after Lady Tsunade. Will Sasuke get the curse mark? Why can't I just let it be for now? Argh… _

Sakura snapped out from her thoughts, seeing ramen standing in front of her. Blinking she looked at her husband and son with raised eyebrow.

Minato seeing her confusing answered her question "we ordered to you, you didn't hear when we asked you what you wanted."

"Thanks"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Sakura who tensed but relaxed hearing the voice behind.

"I thought you would be here" Kushina Uzumaki said grinning and sat down beside Sakura.

"Kushina, how have you been?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Well expect that I'm not allowed to go on any mission anymore, I'm fine but I am bored to death.

Sakura laughed, I'm glad to hear that, do tell how are your husband doing?" Kushina eyes shining up like stars.

"Oh you mean Ken? Well he is just fine. He is on a mission but coming back hopefully today if nothing had gone wrong."

"Don't worry Kushina, I was in contact with his team earlier today, they are on their way back"

Minato said, still listen to Naruto who just saw Kushina.

"Auntie Kushina!"

Kushina grinned "hello prankster, I heard you played a prank on your teacher today. I'm so proud over you for doing that"

"Kushina, don't encourage him" Sakura said "who knows what will happen if he got someone who encourage him to do pranks."

Kushina looked amused "so you didn't hear what he did today at the academy?"

Sakura frowned and looked at Naruto laughed nervously. "What? I do actually listen to lesson, I just do them a bit funny, and it's not funny to listen to Iruka about boring things."

Sakura sighed. Naruto would always be the Naruto she knew. She decided to let it go, she didn't want to know exactly what sort of prank he did, she could guess.

"Are you going eat that?" Kushina poked at her cup of ramen, Sakura sighed and smiled and pushed the cup to Kushina.

"Eat, I know I wouldn't have it for myself too long" she said and Kushina happily toke her 'gift' and started to eat. But soon Sakura had another cup of ramen In front of her; looking up she saw it was Teuchi who put it.

"You should eat too Sakura-san, it's not healthy to not eat."

Then Minato decided to speak "yes and you are supposed to be a medic ninja, you should know better" he said looking at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Minato, I'm aware of it, I do eat, if you haven't notice it." Sakura started to eat and soon everyone was doing the same thing, just enjoying their time together.

Unaware of what the future would bring

TBC

Julia; and here ends the first of this sequel of past and future, what do you say?

Naruto; you seem be annoyed of something

Julia; because Naruto there was a person who review on my other story 'love like no other' who write my story sucks and he could do a better job. I HATE that guy!

Naruto; don't worry, I doubt he will bother you again

Julia; I need a hug…

Naruto; I hug you *giving Julia a hug*

Julia; thank you Naruto

Naruto; oh before I forgot, people please review on this story if you want read more of this sequel, you better do it or Julia might not update

Julia; you heard him people give me many reviews it make me happy ^_^

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 meeting team 7

The different path we take

Chapter 2; team 7

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

The sun were rising in Konoha and in the namikaze mansion, Sakura were waking up, looking at the clock beside the bed. It showed half past five. Sakura groaned. It was a hour before she had to get up and make the breakfast. Too awake to try fall asleep again, Sakura just laid there thinking. She looked at her husband who was sleeping. Closing her eyes and relaxed, Sakura failed to notice that Minato had woke up and watched her under silence. A small smile on his lips, Minato tightens his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Minato?" Sakura asked quiet and open her eyes meeting his. Minato kissed her.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan" he whispered. He enjoyed every single morning waking up having her in his arms. To Minato; Sakura and Naruto was the most important person in his life. If something happen to them, He wouldn't know what to do.

"Sleep well?" she heard him ask, still tired Sakura just 'hm' as answer. Wrapped her free arm around his waist and just enjoyed to lay there.

"Sakura, you know it's today Naruto will graduate?" Minato asked, snapping Sakura out of the La-la-la world.

Frowning, and thought back, she remembered it.

"Yeah, I remember. Why asking?" she asked, looking up. Minato caressed her cheek.

"Well, Jiraiya and Tsunade along with Kushina will come tonight at dinner…"

Chuckling Sakura knew what this were heading. "Don't worry, I'll fix the dinner. Something you recommend what of food you want?" she asked looking at him "and no, no ramen" she said making Minato pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes, geez here she thought Naruto got his ramen obsession from Kushina but boy where she was wrong. In the end she realized both Kushina and Minato loved to eat ramen, even if Minato wasn't so crazy about like Kushina and Naruto.

Soon they heard someone was up probably Naruto who couldn't sleep any longer. Sakura moved Minato's arm from her waist and got up, getting dressed. There was no idea to try sleeping when Naruto were up, he wasn't known as the most loudest and unpredicted kid for no reason.

An hour later

Whole namikaze family were sitting eating breakfast together, Naruto were happy, today he would be an official a ninja and got a team and a sensei and do missions. Sakura half listen to her son was he was saying, her thoughts going back when she started as a ninja.

_How could I act that way? Now I think about it was a miracle that I survived our first A-rank mission thanks to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, they were always protected me. _

Kaa-Chan you never told me about you when you become a genin?" Naruto asked Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at both Naruto and Minato who looked at her. Raising an eyebrow and looked at the clock.

"I would tell you but if I do you'll be late for the graduation and that won't be good right?" she asked, which gave the result she wanted; Naruto looked at the clock and started panic toke a sandwich and ran up to his room to get his jacket. Minato looked amused.

"What?" she asked seeing her husband looking at her.

"How come you always able to dodge that question?" Minato asked Sakura shrugged "I had a good teacher who taught me that"

"Tsunade?" Minato asked, Sakura rolled her eyes "yeah, my first sensei wouldn't teach me that" she said. Minato stood and Sakura stood up as well. Wrapping his arm around her Minato kissed her.

"Minato, you'll be late if you stay any longer" Sakura muttered Minato grinned "me? Late? Sakura you should know by now Konoha's yellow flash never gets late for anything."

"Kaa-Chan can we go now?" Naruto said from the hall way.

"I'm coming Naruto" she said and looked at the blonde who stood in front of her.

"Sakura, I love you" Minato said and kissed her. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"Tou-san can you please stop flirting with Kaa-Chan? She promised to walk with me to the academy today"

Minato looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto standing there waiting for Sakura.

"Just wait to the day you find a special girl you'll love, and then you won't complain that I'm flirting with your mother."  
>Naruto grimaced "nah, me and Sasuke promised we wouldn't date, there is no any girl I'm interesting in."<p>

Sakura smirked "But I heard from Mikoto, that Sasuke-kun speak often about a girl he 'like'" Naruto eyes widen in shock "NO! Sasuke aren't that person who look at girls, he just want to ninja and be strong" Sakura chuckled but pushed Minato backwards.

"If you don't leave now you'll be LATE and if you are late, you're going work overtime. And today is not a right day for you to work late"

Minato kissed Sakura one last time and then he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Good luck today Naruto, hope you get a good teacher and teammates"

"Hey, not my hair" Naruto complained but smiled. Minato went to work and Sakura and Naruto went to the academy. When they arrived they saw Mikoto with Sasuke along with Itachi.

"Hello Sakura how are you?" Mikoto asked and the two women started conservation.

"Hey Sasuke ready for today?"

Naruto asked grinning. Sasuke smirked. "You bet I am. I just hope we'll be in same team and not a fan girl. "Sasuke shuddered. Naruto didn't blame the younger Uchiha feeling that way. Ever since they started in academy Sasuke got his own fan club which he wasn't too happy about, almost every girl in the class were following him, there was some girl but not many who toke the study to become a shinobi serious. Only few others were there only to get 'close' to Sasuke.

"We can just hope. Maybe Hinata hyuuga?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "well she is not a fan girl but she blushes or faint whenever you are close to her, which could be a burden, maybe that Saki? I mean she is one of the few who take this serious."  
>Naruto nodded "yeah maybe."<p>

"Boys go in now, or you'll be late" Mikoto said looking at the boys who directly said goodbye and ran inside to not be late.

Sakura watched them until they got in.

_I can just hope everything will change, I rather not be in another war with sound and sand. _

XXXXX

Minato was doing paperwork when three people come in to his office.

"I'm glad you could make it and come in time for that matter" Minato said looking at his former students."

"What do you want sensei?" Obito Uchiha said. Minato smiled "you are here because you'll get your own genin team today"

"But sensei is that really wise idea to let Obito have his own genin? You'll never know what he would teach" Kakashi said looking at his best friend who snorted.

"I can handle a genin team thank you very much for your faith in me Kakashi"

Rin smiled "I know you can handle it"

Kakashi snorted "are you sure Rin remember last time Obito were supposed to have a genin team? Everything went chaos."

Rin looked at Kakashi "that wasn't Obito, that was you who taught the genin to use paper bombs. And let them throw in the village"  
>"ops…?" Kakashi said and avoid his former sensei look.<p>

"Anyway, Kakashi you better not do that mistake this time because you going have Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Saki. Do you understand?"

Kakashi gulped. Having Naruto AND Sasuke on the same team was not what he hoped for.

"Sensei, what did I do for deserve to have both Naruto and Sasuke on the team? You know how they will be when they are together?" He asked nervously. Minato nodded "that's the reason why YOU got them"

"Hahahaha good luck Kakashi you'll need it" Obito said laughing. Rin just shake her head. Feeling a little bit sad for Kakashi.

But only a little.

"I'm sure you can handle them" Rin said but Kakashi snorted. "I won't, if I'm lucky, I might not get hurt under the sparring training with them."

"After all paperwork you make me to do after that accident Kakashi you deserve to have another team especially Naruto and Sasuke. I couldn't find another perfect teacher for them than you"

Minato said smirking.

Kakashi whimpered, he could fight against criminals and other ninja but hell he wouldn't able to handle Naruto and Sasuke that is calling for trouble.

"Sensei, sometimes I hate you, you know that?" Kakashi asked Minato nodded.

"I know Kakashi but your hate is nothing compared to when my wife be annoyed when I have to work late. She is still planning revenge on you because what trouble you did"

Kakashi gulped

XXXXX

Saki Haruno were nothing very special if you looked at her but, unaware of other, she had been able to activate her Rekengan, her family Kekkei genkai. There were only few people in her family who had the Kekkei genkai; herself, her mother and brother. And there were another person who had it; Namikaze Sakura, Yondaime's wife. What her mother told, her family had been told by the sandaime a S-rank information, that Sakura Namikaze had come from the future and got herself in the past and now she were married to their Hokage but also Sakura Namikaze were known in the future as Sakura Haruno. Saki wanted nothing more than speak to Sakura herself to ask it that's was true and if that's so, if the older woman could help her to train her Rekengan. Her brother had no time to train her, mother hadn't used her Rekengan for a very long time and couldn't properly use it so the only person Saki could turn to, asking help with training were the wife of the Hokage but she never know how to get contact with Sakura-san. Saki looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke coming in to the classroom when Iruka-sensei was about to start.

"Listen now carefully, now you have graduated, you will be in three man teams along a jounin teacher. We already put up the teams so listen carefully which your teammates are. You'll meet your teacher after lunch…"

Iruka started to call out names, Saki was barley listening until she heard him call out her name

"Team 7 will be Haruno Saki, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

Saki blinked and saw the both boys high fived and cheered. Maybe just maybe she could get in contact with Sakura-san after all, now she were her son's teammate."  
>"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi; you'll meet him after lunch."<p>

Then Iruka continued on, Saki could feel death glares from the fan girls but she didn't care.

_Most of them shouldn't even be here, I have no idea how they graduated in first place, oh well not my problem_

Soon the lesson was finish and it was time for lunch, Saki walked out. She were outside of the academy when Naruto and Sasuke called after her

"Hey Saki wait" Saki turned around and saw her teammates coming running towards her.

"What's up?"

"We were wondering now we are at the same team if you would join us to eat lunch together?" Naruto asked grinning. Saki smiled

"Sure why not?"

"Then let's go!" Naruto said.

"To where?" she asked Sasuke who shrugged "knowing him, it will be ramen or we'll go home to him and eat lunch, his mother's food are awesome."

Naruto turned around and grinned "let's go home to me! I bet Kaa-Chan already has lunch ready and maybe Tou-san comes home to eat."

They went home to Naruto and true to his word Sakura prepared lunch for them"

"Kaa-Chan, I have guest with me to lunch" Naruto said when they come in. Sakura meet them in the hall way.

"Kaa-Chan you know Sasuke already but this is Saki Haruno is our teammate." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Welcome Saki-Chan, I hope those two aren't make too much trouble now when you are teammates"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-sama" Saki said but Sakura waved with her hand

"Call me Sakura no need to be so formal to me. Come in, Minato should also be here for lunch" Sakura walked in to the kitchen and the kids followed her.

"Please take a seat you three, the lunch are ready." They all sat down and soon they were eating. And not too long after they just started to eat, Minato arrived. When he saw them he smiled.

"Hello kids, ready to meet your sensei later?" he asked

"Yeah, we got Kakashi nii-san" Naruto said happily Saki raised an eyebrow. Did Naruto know their sensei?

Sakura frowned and looked at Minato. "How did he be their sensei?" she asked Minato who smiled.

"Sakura, don't worry, everything will be all right"  
>Sakura snorted "it will be when I got my hands on him later, I still angry on him"<p>

"Yeah and that's the reason he barely dare to come here, afraid you'll kill him"

Then the door open and another person come in, Hatake Kakashi come in.

"Hello sensei and…" then he saw his team sitting there eating lunch  
>"Hey there, I'm your sensei, Hatake Kakashi" he said smiling behind his mask and then he felt someone were glaring at him. Looking up he saw an angry Sakura.<p>

"Ops? Come in wrong time didn't I?" he said nervously and laughed.

"You" she hissed Kakashi gulped and looked at his team

"Meet me at training ground 7 in a hour" then he ran out from the house, leaving his sensei and newly team with an angry Sakura.

TBC

And here ends second chapter of this chapter

Naruto; I want ramen…

Me; here *give Naruto ramen*

Naruto; thanks

Tobi; TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Me; Tobi what the hell are you doing here?

Tobi; Tobi wanted to be here and give you company and make sure nothing 'bad' happens.

Me; right… well then people, I must admit, I didn't take too long time to do this chapter even if this were longer… I think. But anyway I hope you like it and will give me review

Tobi; Or Tobi come to you and force you to review!

Me; … eh okay, you heard him people! Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Kakashi

The different path we take

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3 Kakashi

After having finish the lunch, Naruto, Sasuke and Saki were about to leave when Sakura called after Saki.

"Saki, would you please come here, I need have a word with you" Sakura said, looking at the young girl. Saki frowned and so did the boys

"Why Mum? Can't it wait?" Naruto asked but Sakura shake her head "no Naruto it can't wait." Saki looked at her teammates.

"We wait outside then" Naruto said and they went out. Saki walked back to the kitchen where Sakura was.

"Please sit Saki-Chan"

"Hai." Saki sat down

"I had a feeling you wanted to speak with me, I'm right?" Saki eyes widen in shock and looked at the older woman.

"Hai but how did you know?" Sakura smiled. "I had a feeling you wanted speak with me, is it about your Rekengan?"

Saki nodded "My mother told me that hokage had told her you came from the future and had our kekkei genkai, is that true?" Saki asked, she needed to know.

Sakura tensed but relaxed "yes Saki that's true." Saki becomes nervous. "Well I wanted to ask you but never know how…"  
>"You want me to help you training with your Rekengan, I'm right?"<p>

Saki looked at her and nodded.

"Of course I'll help you Saki. But before we start training with that, I want to you to get to know your teammates"

"Of course Sakura-san" Saki stood up, "Thank you"

Sakura smiled "you're welcome, but remember Saki that information about me is S-ranked, you not allowed to tell no one not even your teammates. I hope you understand that"

"Of course Sakura-San, you don't need to worry, I won't tell"

"Well then, you should go before the boys get restless and good luck today."

Saki thanked and went out to her teammates. Sakura watching them leave from the window. Two arms wrapped around her.

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw Minato smiling. Sakura sighed and let him hold her in his arms.

"You seem to be worried? Something wrong?" he asked. He knew something was bothering her. Sakura sighed

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling. It times like this I wish my kekkei genkai could show me more of the visions of what's going to happen."

Minato didn't answer. His grip tightens "don't worry Sakura. I won't let anyone hurt the village…or our family."

Sakura turned around smiling "I know you will" then she looked at the clock "aren't you supposed be back to work now? I thought you had a meeting after lunch?" Minato looked at the clock and swore to himself, he kissed her again

"See you tonight" then he was gone, in a flash. Sakura smiling a knowing smile. Hopefully everything would be all right.

At the training ground

Naruto, Sasuke and Saki had just arrived to the training ground and now they were waiting for their sensei that was late.

Naruto sighed "of course he would be late" he muttered. Saki watched Naruto

"Naruto how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" she asked curious. Naruto grinned "my father was sensei to Kakashi and he is always with dad. So Kakashi is like a brother, but a very annoying one when he doesn't come at time. For some reason he is always late for everything, I think Mum can make him not being late but it's rare he is on time."

Saki nodded and unaware of it Sasuke were watching her.

_Hm, I wonder how strong she is. I heard she were one of the best of the kunoichi when we graduated. At least she is better than the fan girls; they are useless and only be a burden for our team._

Saki turned and saw Sasuke staring at her.

_Why is he staring at me like that? I'm not special. I mean I do have a kekkei genkai but I don't think that would change the matter why he is staring, maybe he is curious about how strong I am. I'm happy to be with Sasuke and Naruto, for some reason I don't know why_

Then Hatake Kakashi appeared

"Good day my students, I'm your sensei Hatake Kakashi. Sorry I'm late, on my way here I helped a lady and then when I had helped the old lady a black cat crossed my path so I was forced to take another way here, so why don't we introduce each other to get know each other better?"

"You can go first, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said grinning. Kakashi nodded "All right then, My name is Hatake Kakashi, what I like and dislike is none of your business, my goal is to make you ready to the chuin exam. I have no dreams."

Saki sweat dropped _he just said his name and goal nothing more_

"So blonde you first" Kakashi said Naruto jumped "My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the hokage, I like training with dad and mum, I like ramen and I like to sparring with Sasuke. My dream is to be the greatest hokage"

Kakashi smiled and pointed and Sasuke "you up next"

"HN. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike fan girls, I like to train with my brother and sparring with Naruto. My dream is to surpass my older brother."

"Okay, pinky it's your turn"

Saki glared at their sensei for the nickname "My Name is Saki Haruno, I like to train with my older brother which is not often because he is always on mission, I dislike people who don't respect other, and I HATE when people call me 'pinky' sensei… my dream is to be strong kunoichi and I want to learn to be medic ninja. To heal and help others when they need it."

Kakashi nodded

_This will hopefully be a great team, no fan girl, just three kids who had their own dreams. If they pass my test, I should ask Rin or even Sakura-san to train Saki about being medic ninja. The only trouble is Naruto and Sasuke hopefully they won't make any trouble… who I'm trying to fool? Naruto NOT making any trouble… like that will ever happen._

"Okay, now we are going do a little test, to see if you pass, you'll be genin. If not you have to go back to the Academy. The test call bell test. You must take a bell from me, if you manage to do that, you'll pass, if you don't get a bell before the time running out, and none of you have take a bell, neither of you will pass and be forced to go back to academy. And there are only two bells so one of you will send back to the academy even if two of you get a bell, so any questions?"

"Heh, if you think that will scare us Kakashi, you're dead wrong! Like if a test will stop us from being ninja!"

Sasuke nodded "I agree with him, nothing will stop us!"

Saki smirked, she wasn't the smartest girl for no reason she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I think I already figured out the meaning of this 'test' of yours" Naruto and Sasuke looked at Saki surprised.

Kakashi smiled "well then, explain what you think this is all about"

"With pleasure. For genin as us, it's impossible to take a bell from a Jouin as yourself if we work alone that is. But if we work together as a team we probably able to take a bell from you, the meaning of this test is; TEAMWORK! You want to see if we are able to work together as a team and not go up against you all alone. All missions are about teamwork nothing else. Without teamwork the mission will fail."

Kakashi frowned. He had been told by Iruka that Saki was smartest in her class, except of Shikamaru.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at their sensei that was surprised by her speech.

Kakashi sighed. "Oh well, looks someone figured it out. Good work Saki, Iruka wasn't wrong about you being one of the smartest in the class. Well now you figured it out, I doubt there is no reason for us to do the test."

Saki smiled "sorry for running your fun sensei" she said rolling her eyes.

Kakashi smiled. "Well boys did you understand what your teammate said? About the test?"

"Of course we did Kakashi-sensei. We'll be the best team you ever seen, just wait and see!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi smiled

"I expect nothing less from you three, now I wasn't planning to do it until tomorrow but there is no need for doing the test, we can head to the Hokage tower and ask for team 7 first mission what do you say about that?" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei, you are the BEST sensei ever!" Naruto said grinning.

Kakashi sweat dropped

_Being 'best teacher' won't last for long, knowing him._

"Then let's go"

XXXXX

Minato had just arrived to his office from the meeting. Rin and Obito would arrived and leave a rapport.

Then a knock was heard from the door

"Enter" Minato said and in came Rin and Obito. Minato looked up and saw his former students.

"I guess you are here for the rapport."

"Yep, here it is. Was it today Kakashi would meet his teammates?" Obito asked, Rin sighed

"Obito, don't tell you already forgotten about that"

Then another knock was heard. Minato frowned

"Enter"

And in came Kakashi along with his team

"Hello sensei," Kakashi said smiling

"Kakashi what are you doing here? I thought you would do the bell test by now?"

Then Naruto decided to speak

"There was no need for that, because our team is awesome, and Saki-san figured out the whole meaning with the test even before we got started.

Kakashi nodded "that's true, I felt there was no use to do that when they, thanks to Saki, know what the test was all about. I promise my team to come here and ask for a mission if you have some for us."

"And why are you so happy about it?" Rin asked

"Because Rin, Naruto said I was best sensei ever, and I can't let my students down when they say such things about me now can I?"

"It won't last long and you know it, just wait after few D-rank mission and they won't think you are the best teacher anymore."  
>Kakashi half glared at his best friend<p>

"Let me enjoy it while I can"

Minato chuckled "well, if you team are so "awesome" as Naruto says I guess you can have a mission today"

Minato toke up a paper

"Hm… here we have a mission for you; you're going to Mrs. And Mss. Kurosaki to help them with daily tasks." Minato gave Kakashi a scroll

"The address is writing in the scroll, have fun Kakashi"  
>He said grinning.<p>

Kakashi frowned "sensei, please don't tell it the couple I think it is?"

Minato grinned "Like I said Kakashi, have fun"

**TBC**

**Oh my god, how the hell did I manage to update this story so quick in this week?**

**Sakura; Maybe if you focused on your study instead sitting and writing on this story, you won't get so much homework to do.**

**Me; Like if, you enjoy when I write moment between you and Minato**

**Sakura;…**

**Me; Anyway, I hope you like it, and will give me review. I'm so glad there is people read it, but giving me review is also making me happy and make me write the chapter ^_^**

**See you in next chapter; Team 7 first mission.**


	4. Chapter 4 team 7 first mission

The different path we take

Chapter 4 Team 7 first mission

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Team 7 was now on their way to Mrs. and Miss. Kurosaki to help them with daily tasks. Naruto was excited for their first mission, Saki watched their sensei. He wasn't too eager for the mission Minato had given them.

"Sensei something wrong?" she asked. Kakashi looked at Saki smiling.

"Nah nothing wrong Saki."  
>"Is it about the mission?" she asked bluntly, Kakashi tensed.<p>

"Yes, I know the couple we are to help, and I can't say I'm happy to see them again."  
>They arrived to the couple home, they were standing waiting for them.<br>"Welcome, the Hokage sent a message that you would come and help us" the woman said. Neither of them looked old.

Kakashi got a weird feeling but dismissed it.

"So what can we help you with?"

The man smiled "of course, I show you around and tell what we need help with."

Team 7 followed the man and the woman watched them, had an evil look on her face.

XXXXXX

Sakura was reading a book when her Rekengan activated and showed her a vision of the future.

_Team 7 was unconscious and was prisoned by the man and the woman. _

"_So my dear who of them should we kill first?"_

"_I don't know… I know we torture the kids so much that they will beg us to kill them and then we do the same with the jouin"_

"_That's good idea, and if the Hokage ask about it, we just act and say they were attacked by other ninjas who killed them"  
><em> 

Sakura eyes widen. Without a second thought she throw the book to the floor and ran out from the house and towards the Hokage tower, hoping Minato hadn't sent them on the mission.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower.

Minato was working on paper work, and then had Kushina and Itachi coming in, both was there to leave rapport from mission.

"Great job you two. I hope the mission wasn't too hard on you"

Kushina rolled her eyes, making Minato chuckled. Then the door was thrown up. Minato was used to Tsunade or Jiraiya throw up the door to his office but when he saw it was Sakura, he was surprised.

This wasn't a good sign

Sakura panted trying caught her breath.

"Please tell me you didn't send team 7 on a mission Minato"

With that statement and the look on her face, Minato know something wrong. He knew right there she had a vision.

Standing up and hurried to her side, Minato looked serious at his wife

"What did you saw?"

"Team 7, they were unconscious, an older couple which planned what to do with them, torturing, the killing them" she said

Minato eyes widen in shock, and then he turned to Kushina and Itachi

"I have another mission for you"

The both nodded, there was no need to say or ask. Itachi narrowed his eyes. If someone had hurt his brother, that person would pay… with their life.

No one hurt his little brother so long he was living and breathing.

They left in hurry hoping they wouldn't be too late.

XXXXX

The older couple saw other ninjas coming which were their comrade.

"Did you accomplish what you would do?"

"Hai, Taka-sama" they said bowing for their leader.

Behind the leader was at least eight other shinobi. Waiting for orders.

"Take out the kids and their jouin sensei"

Five shinobi went to where team 7 was and toke them out, Kakashi had woken up but pretended to be unconscious. He knew this was bad and had no idea what do. If he did something reckless, he would risk his student's life. And coming back without the kids would be bad.

Minato, Sakura and Sasuke's parents would murderer him.

Trying to form a plan Kakashi listen to what they were talking about. Maybe they would reveal why the reason behind this.

XXXXX

Kushina was pissed off. She could figure it out, something had happen and someone was trying to hurt team 7. She looked at Minato and Sakura who had taken the lead. They were tense but lucky they were almost there.

For Kushina, Sakura, Minato and Naruto were her family. And she would kill if someone tried to harm her 'family'

No one messes with Kushina's family and get alive out from it.

They arrived to the 'couples' home, making sure no one noticed them. Minato gave Kushina and Sakura sign to take the right side, while he and Itachi toke left.

Soon they were in position and they saw team 7 unconscious.

"What will we do with them?"

"We torture them and then kill them" the woman said grinning.

Sakura tensed, she was ready to strike. She was angry. But she needed to control her emotions. She forced herself to focus. She wouldn't lose control of her Kekkei genkai.

XXXXX

The leader smiled and toke out a kunai and was about to wake up Naruto when he heard his comrade screaming behind him. Turning around he saw no other than the yellow flash and Itachi Uchiha.

The older couple saw the Hokage and he was mad. Wanting to save their life, they turned around to run but when they turned around they saw Sakura and Kushina

"Going somewhere?" Kushina said gritted her teeth. Sakura activated her Rekengan and toke down the woman, the man was about to help her but Kushina stopped him; she kicked him right into the wall of the house.

Taka, the leader decided to leave but soon he finds himself eye to eye with Konoha's yellow flash.

The enemy gulped

XXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke and Saki slowly woke up, before they had woke up, the adults had get rid of the dead bodies. Not wanting let the kids seeing the death body.

Naruto sat and found himself hugged by his mother and father.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

Sakura sobbed, but didn't say anything. She had never been so afraid in her whole life.

"What happen here? The last thing I remember the old lady knocked out Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Saki"

Minato spoke, "they are gone now, and the couple was not friendly."

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Itachi asked his little brother. Sasuke nodded

"Yeah, I think so. What happen here anyway?"

Saki sat there trying to figure it out. She might know what happen. The older couple had been traitor and tried to hurt them but the Hokage, Sakura-san, Kushina-sama and Sasuke's older brother had come and stopped them.

_Hadn't they come we might had been dead by now_

Saki thought clenched her fist.

"Something wrong Saki-Chan?" Saki looked up and saw Kushina walked to her.

"No nothing is wrong." 

Saki fell in deep thoughts

_Sakura-san's Rekengan must showed her a vision of the future and saw us in danger_

"Now, we going home" Minato said.

When they come back, they were greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku. Minato had sent a quick message to them.

"Sasuke" Mikoto almost screamed. She hugged Sasuke tight, sobbing. She had almost lost his son.

Even Fugaku were emotional. Then he saw Sakura

"Thank you Sakura. Hadn't it been for your vision, we might have lost Sasuke."

Sakura smiled a weak smile "its moments like this I'm grateful I'm able to see visions of what will happen in the future."

Minato wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hold her tight. His other arm was around Naruto's shoulders.

"Kakashi, do you take Saki home? It has been enough action for team 7 for today."

"Are we going have mission tomorrow?" she asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at his sensei that shakes his head.

"Take a day to recover from this. Something like this isn't supposed to happen to genin."

"But at least we are going have training right?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who sweat dropped.

_Didn't he just hear what Minato-sensei just said?_

"No Sasuke, I want you all have a day not training. Just try to take it easy."

Sasuke grunted, which make everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't worry little brother, if I got time to spare tomorrow, I can help you to train a bit."  
>Sasuke directly relaxed and nodded.<p>

Everyone went home.

Naruto being exhausted, he went to his room to rest, but not before Sakura could make sure he wasn't injured.

It didn't take time before Naruto had fallen asleep. Sakura sighed. She was sitting in the coach. Minato come back to her, with a cup of tea.

"Maybe we should take the celebration tomorrow? Naruto might sleep till tomorrow." Minato said. Sakura nodded.

Minato sent a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade that they would celebrate Naruto becoming ninja next day, because of what happen.

Jiraiya being godfather to Naruto, got there not too long Minato had sent the message, wanted to know what happen.

Not too long after Jiraiya had arrived, Tsunade had also come. Also wanting to know. Minato and Sakura explained of what happen, and to not their surprise, both Jiraiya and Tsunade was pissed off. Hearing their favorite brat had almost been killed.

They agreed on to celebrate tomorrow instead, Naruto was still asleep and his parents would let him sleep.

Sakura went up to Naruto's room to check on him. She opens the door and saw him still sleeping, holding the toad doll. Smiling Sakura closed the door again and went to the bedroom. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than rest. Walking in Sakura saw Minato laying on the bed reading. He was reading the first book Jiraiya had wrote.

Looking up from the book, Minato saw his wife coming in.

"Was Naruto still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, I doubt he would wake up even if Obito was here."

Minato grimaced. Obito wasn't the type to be quite, not even when he knew he shouldn't be loud. Too bad he got experience the consequents of waking up Sakura when she was pregnant with Naruto, and had been sleeping but woke up thanks to Obito.

Minato's ear hadn't been the same since then.

Sakura sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Minato wrapped his free arm around her.

"Haven't you read that book many times?" She teased but Minato just kissed her and continued to read.

"Not my fault Jiraiya-sensei write a good book, and you liked it as well"  
>"of course that's was the only book he wrote I liked "<br>Minato put the book aside and watched Sakura under silence.

"What? Something wrong Minato?"

"No everything is perfect. Now my beautiful wife, what do you say we do as our son do and sleep?"

Raising an eyebrow, she moved so she was sitting on his lap. Wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"Oh? Sleepy?" She asked and kissed him. Minato groaned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck, gaining a moan from her.

Sakura pulled gently on his hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Sakura pulled up Minato and kissed him. His hands resting on her hips. They broke the kiss, both needing air.

"Well, I can think few things to keep me awake"  
>he whispered in husky voice. Sakura moaned and looked at him.<p>

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

Smirking, Minato leaned forward, kissing her again, but this kiss were much more passionate than last kiss.

"Maybe I should get started then?" he asked Sakura working on takeoff his jouin west.

"please do" she just said, pulling on his west. Minato toke off the west and continued on what he was planning to do.

TBC  
>So here ends chapter 4, so what do you say? Did you like it? I hope you did, and People I'm happy you add my story to your favorite and more but don't forget give me reviews! :O bah it won't take long to give a review. Just write if you liked it or at least something, I want more Reviews or I send SASUKE UCHIHA on you<p>

Sasuke: …

Me; don't be like that, who else would make them give me review?

Sasuke; give this person reviews or else…

Me; or else…?

Sasuke; *activate sharingan*

Me: * face palms* for god sakes Uchiha, we can't use force…

Madara; or can we?

Me; WTF! And what are you doing here Madara?

Madara; wanted see where Sasuke was.

Me; can't you do the world a favor and just go and DIE!

Madara; can't do that, who will take over the world then?

Me; you won't be able to do it. Naruto will kick your sorry ass, just wait and see.

Sakura;… Anyway, please give her review, it make her happy or will take longer time before she update *smiling*

Minato; SAKURA-CHAN! Where are you?

Sakura; Geez. Now everyone say goodbye

Sasuke like I care

Sakura; *raise her fist dangerous closer to his face* do it or you won't be able to restore your clan

Sasuke: Goodbye *he and Madara leaves*

Sakura; good, goodbye everyone *leaves*

Me;… WTF… anyway, you heard them people. Goodbye and see you in next chapter *leaves*


	5. Chapter 5 enough of Dranks mission

?The different path we take

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5; Team 7 have enough of D-rank missions

It was a typical day in Konoha. The people was awake and shinobi was around. There was a team who had a mission at the moment.

"Are you in position how far from the object?"

"I'm in position 2 meters from it"

"In position, 3 meters from it"

"I'm in position 2 meters from the object"

"NOW Take it!"

All three jumped, Naruto caught the cat.

"I GOT IT!" the cat and Naruto started a little fight.

"Are you sure it's the one we are looking after?" Kakashi asked in the radio.

"Yep, its Tora" Uchiha Sasuke said, while Saki watched Naruto struggling to keep the cat from scratching him.

"Good work, let's head back"

At the hokage tower

"ah, my cute little Tora, I missed you" the fat lady said hugging the cat who tried to escape

'_heh that cat deserves that'_ Naruto thought grinning

_No wonder why the cat is running away all the time_ both Saki and Sasuke thought. Kakashi smiled proudly at his students

"Good work you three" he said smiling behind the mask

Minato smiled "yeah, I guess it take some time before you found the cat?"

"Yeah, it did, but in the end we caught it."

"So do you have another mission for us?" Kakashi asked, oh he hoped there wasn't any. Those D-rank was getting boring and soon his student would revolt if they get another D-rank.

"yeah, your choice; you can choice between babysitting…" Minato started but team 7 got in uproar.

"NO WAY! Not another D-rank. Please dad, we have enough of these boring missions. We don't learn anything out of it anyway."

"Hn, Naruto is right. The missions are too easy, and we want a challenge."

"Then Sakura and Kushina come in. Sakura saw team 7, she knew directly.

"_Looks like they have started complain about the mission."_

"Naruto, you just got out from the academy, you can't do any higher mission than D-rank at the moment, you're not ready for it…" Minato said. Then he saw Sakura looking amusing at them. Smirking she looked at him.

Seeing his wife smirking at him, Minato sighed and looked through the papers again, maybe there was a C-rank mission they could do. Found a mission he looked up.

"Well, Kakashi what do you think? Do you think they are ready for a c-rank mission?" Kakashi smiled

_Everything than D-rank"_

Hai sensei, they are ready for it. They would start revolting against me and you if they got another D-rank."  
>"Then let's bring your client"<p>

And in came a drunken old man

"What? Are these kids my escort?"

"Yes and one of the woman beside them will go with them along with jouin sensei for this team."

"Boys, this man is Tazuna, your mission is to escort him home, and I send Sakura with you on this mission"

Sakura nodded

Tazuna looked at her, frowned "What's with your hair? And who are you anyway?"

Sakura eyes twitched

"She's my wife" Minato said amused, Tazuna looked up shocked

"Well, I mean…it's unusual to see people with that color, its suits you well"

Sakura sent a death glare to her husband who winced. Kakashi smiled

"Sucks to be you sensei" Minato growled at his student who toke up his book and started to read, ignoring his sensei.

"All right you three, go home and pack, we leave in two hours"

Team 7 plus Sakura went home.

Kushina snickered, which Minato noticed

"Something funny Kushina?" he asked

"Yeah, your wife didn't like this idea, heard her cursing you outside" Kushina said pointing at the door behind her.

Minato sighed "Maybe she know about this mission"

With Sakura

"_of all mission he could give team 7, he were only to give them this mission, Minato better be ready for hearing a word or two from me, that is, if same thing happen on this mission."_

"Mum, are you ready? We must go" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and come out from her and Minato's bedroom

"I'm coming Naruto, don't panic"

"But we must not be late" Naruto said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi will like always be late, it doesn't matter how much we try to make him come at time."

"But you manage to do that"

Sakura smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"True, speaking of which have you said goodbye to Hinata-Chan yet?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Now why would I do that mum?"  
>"Because she's your future girlfriend?" Sakura laughed and hurried out from the house, Naruto running after her.<p>

"I don't like her like that mum!"

"Don't say that Naruto, maybe in the future you will like her and get together, your father will be so happy for become grandfather."

"MUM!"

Sakura laughed and hurried towards the gate where the rest of team 7 and Tarzuna was waiting on them.

When they arrived they saw even Minato was there, looking worried for some reason. He pulled Sakura aside to speak with her alone

"I didn't miss your reaction when you heard what mission it was, something wrong?"  
>Sakura sighed<p>

"No, everything is fine, and having me and Kakashi the mission might end different. Don't worry about it. If I told you about it now, you would change your mind to send them on the mission. And knowing Naruto, he would ask and so would the others if you changed in the last minute to let another team take this mission"

Minato frowned.

"Something dangerous is going to happen right?"

Sakura watched him but nodded "yeah the rank on the mission isn't what you've been told it is."

"It's a higher rank?"

"Hai, but I can tell about after the mission. Now it's not the right time to talk about it." Minato nodded and kissed her.

"Take care, be carefully and protect the kids from danger. Promise me you don't do any reckless"

Sakura smiled "Can't promise but I can try" Sakura kissed him and left him.

"So kids, shall we go?"

Naruto turned to Minato

"Bye dad, see you later"

Minato nodded smiling

"Yeah, we do"

And with that, team 7, Sakura and Tarzuna headed to the land of waves. Sakura aware of what danger lay ahead of them. Soon they walked there was water on the ground, Sakura eyes narrowed and looked at Kakashi who nodded also seeing that.

"Hey, come its water there when it haven't rain for days?" Saki asked frowned. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at the water.

Sakura was about to speak when two chains appeared caught Kakashi.

"Kids, protect Tarzuna!" Sakura screamed and they went in defense position

Sakura activated her Rekengan and saw the enemy. Taking out two kunai, she throws them at where the enemy was hiding.

Two shinobi appeared in front of them

Sakura stood in front Naruto and Saki

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, glaring with her Kekkei genkai.

The enemy shinobi chuckled

"Oh my, looks we got a kunoichi with a Kekkei genkai here. Then you must be Namikaze Sakura, wife of the Yondaime Hokage. It's an honor to meet you" the shinobi to right said sarcasm in his voice.

"And the reason why we are here? We are ordered to kill the old man you're protecting" the rouge ninja who stood to the right attacked her, while the other went towards the kids.

Sakura punched her opponent. Making him fly backwards into a tree. Then she went to get the other but he was too close to Naruto when…

Kakashi appeared from nowhere and grabbed the ninja knocking him unconscious.

"What should I do without you Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked smiling his usual eye smile. Sakura rolled her eyes then she put her attention on the kids and Tarzuna.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, we are. You showed them who's the boss Mum!" Naruto said punching his fist in the air.

Sakura smiled.

"Indeed I did, why did you wait to appear when the ninja almost got Naruto Kakashi?" Sakura asked the lazy ninja.

Kakashi looked at her.

"Aw and I thought you would be able to stop him but you wasn't so I decided to stop him, don't look at me like that, I wouldn't let anything happen to the kids, Minato-sensei would kill me, not only you and he, Itachi, Obito, sasuke's parents and Saki's parents would surely have my head if something happen to them."

Sakura nodded and then she turned to Tarzuna who looked guilty

"You have some explanation to do"

Tarzuna nodded and told them the story about Gato.

"Well, not only you lied about the rank about the mission, you also put genin in danger, maybe we should go back to Konoha…" Sakura said but Naruto stopped her

"NO! I say we help him, besides we want a challenge, and now we get experience of how real missions can be. We can be stronger" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded "I agree, let's continue"

Everyone looked at Saki who smiled

"Well, where my teammates go, I go to. There is no way, I'll leave them alone."

Kakashi smiled

"Then let's continue"

TBC

Chapter 5 finish. Short I know, but I wanted this up fast. Not much to say about it so I hope you like it and will review! it make me a very happy writer. Sorry for any mistakes.

Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6 zabuza and Hakue

The different path we take

Chapter 6 Zabuza and Haku

**Authors note; okay, I'm sorry for the wait, but now I have holiday so I can write much more on my stories. **

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived to the land of waves and was close by the village where Tazuna lived. No problem…

Yet

Sakura watched how Naruto throw Kunai at the bushes, hearing something. Walking over to the bushes which got "ambushed" by her son, she looked after something if Naruto had hit, which he had almost.

In the bush was a small rabbit with white fur, scared to death.

Sasuke saw the rabbit

"Great job Naruto, you almost hit a rabbit."  
>Naruto ran over and toke the frighten rabbit in his arms.<p>

Hugging the poor animal, apologize to it. Naruto didn't saw Sakura and Kakashi tensed. Something was wrong.

_Oh dear here it comes_ Sakura thought and toke up a kunai from her holster.

"What's with this fog?" Saki and asked her eyes narrowed.

"Naruto, Saki and Sasuke protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said, taking offensive stand in front of them.

"Heh, looks I was found out" a voice above them said. Naruto looked around and pointed at the tree.

"Hey who's that man?"

Sakura's grip on her kunai tightens and she activated Rekengan. She wouldn't let him hurt any of them this time.

"You three stay back and let me and Kakashi handle him" Sakura said but Naruto protested  
>"but we can help!"<p>

"Listen to Sakura Naruto. You're no match for him, you going protect Tazuna, the teamwork in this you stay back and let us take this fight" Kakashi said.

Zabuza chuckled

"Oh? I got the honor to fight both of you? Well if you think I will fight alone you're wrong Kakashi.

Haku, come out and play. We going to enjoy ourselves this time"

A boy with a mask appeared beside Zabuza.

"Which of them should I take Zabuza?"

"Take the woman, but be aware, its yondaime's wife you're going to fight. Then after you done with her take down the kids"

"Hai"

Sakura glared her Rekengan full activated.

"I won't let you touch the kids, you going be dead before that happens"

"Let's try out that shall we?" Haku said and the fight started.

Sakura ran forward, kunai in her right hand; she focused charka in her left. Throwing the kunai at Haku who blocked with a kunai of his own, Sakura punched the ground, making him lose balance. Haku got back his balance and throw small needles at her. Sakura jumped up started doing hand seals

"Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!"

The fire went towards Haku started do hand seals

"Suiton Sujinheki" A wall of water appeared and stopped the fire.

Sakura glared at the water. She knew go in too close to Haku and he would use the ice mirrors against her.

And that was not her plan to get stuck into. Hadn't Naruto used Kyuubi charka back then neither he nor Sasuke would get out from it

Sakura gritted her teeth. She needed to end this fast. Seeing Kakashi fighting against Zabuza. Hoping he wouldn't get stuck in the water prison again, Sakura put her attention back on Haku.

XXXX

"Wow… Did you saw that Jutsu mum just did?" Naruto asked shocked. Sasuke nodded,

Saki smiled

_As expected from Sakura-san, you have full control of the Rekengan"_

"I know Mum was a skilled Kunoichi but never had I thought I would see her in action, this is awesome!" Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke nodded "yeah, wonder who trained her?" Naruto frowned

_Why don't you want tell about your past Mum? Does dad know about it?_

Sakura raised her fist, focused her charka and punched Haku in the stomach, making him fly right into a tree.

Smirking, Sakura stood waited for him to recover. She wouldn't hold back against him. She looked at Kakashi who had the upper hand in the battle with Zabuza.

"Sakura snapped out and dodged water needles flying towards her.

"trapped" a voice whispered, Sakura's eyes widen

"Makyō Hyōshō"

Sakura looked around and saw the ice mirrors

Her eyes widen in shock and frighten.

XXXX

"what's going?" Naruto asked nervously looking at the mirror. Worried about Sakura

"I don't know Naruto" Sasuke said clenched his fist.

"there must be something we can do?"

"We can try" Saki said

Both boys looked at her in wonder

"you know I have Rekengan and know some fire jutsu, if that doesn't work we must find a way to get help"

Naruto eyes widen in shock

Flashback

_Naruto was about to meet his team when Minato stopped him._

"_Something wrong dad?" Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair._

"_I want you to have this" Minato gave Naruto one of his special kunai._

"_Why?" Naruto asked frowned_

"_If your team or you are in danger and can't get help, focus your charka in this and I'll be able to come to you and help"_

_Flashback end_

Naruto open his holster where he has the kunai.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Dad gave me one of his special kunai, if we were in danger, I would able to focus my charka in this and he would come and help"

"Really that's awesome" Saki said impressed. Naruto nodded.

"Not good, Kakashi is trapped as well, hurry Naruto! Use that kunai before that Zabuza send a water clone to get us" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and focused his charka in the kunai.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Minato was doing paperwork when he sensed one of his special kunai was activated. Minato put down the pencil; right then Fugaku comes into his office.

"Gomen Fugaku but do you mind to keep an eye on my office for a moment, I'm needed to go!" Minato said stood up.

"Why?" he asked

"The kunai I gave Naruto is activated I need to get to them now!" Minato said.

"Minato go! Don't worry I'll go and say to your assistant that you needed to leave" Minato nodded and was gone in a flash.

Minato appeared in a fog, looking around until he spotted Naruto.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"Dad! Kakashi-sensei is trapped by the man called Zabuza and Mum is trapped in that thing looking like mirrors, we have tried to help her out but neither Saki's nor Sasuke fire jutsu is working.

Minato nodded

"Stay here, I'll get them out."

Minato flashed behind Zabuza and kicked him, taking the criminal by surprise. Kakashi got free

"Sensei, how…?"

"Naruto have one of my kunai, Kakashi. I told him to use it if a situation like this would happen can you handle him? I must go and help Sakura, she got trapped as well"

Kakashi nodded "Don't worry this time I won't let him take me by surprise. "  
>Minato nodded and flashed once more.<p>

XXXX

Sakura gasped, she was tired. Dodging needles wasn't the easy thing to do when Haku could move from mirror to another mirror without her seeing it. Even with her Rekengan, it was hard to tell where Hakue was.

"It seems you getting exhausted. I should end this now" all the Hakue in the mirrors raised a kunai and attacked at the same time.

Sakura too tired to dodge, closed her eyes, but then she heard someone punched something or someone.

Open her eyes she saw Hakue fall to the ground the ice mirrors disappeared.

"Are you all right?"

Sakura looked up and saw Minato studied her face.

"Minato? How`..?"

Minato smiled "I gave Naruto one of my Kunai, are you all right?" he asked once more.

Sakura nodded "yeah but all my charka went to dodge his attacks.

Haku got up again, watched the couple.

_That is yellow flash, looks we must retreat for now_

"Zabuza-sama, shall we retreat for now?" Hakue asked, Zabuza dodged an attack from Kakashi and landed beside Hakue

"Looks we have no other choice than do that Hakue. Goodbye for now Hatake Kakashi I hope we'll meet again and finish our battle later on."

Both Zabuza and Hakue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hadn't Minato help Sakura stand up, she would collapse. She had no energy left after the battle.

"Are you four all right?" Minato asked the kids and Tazuna.

"Yeah we are, thanks dad for coming and help, you're awesome!" Naruto said grinning. Minato chuckled.

"I guess I am. Kakashi can you take the kids and Tazuna to his place? I need discuss some things with Sakura then we come after."

Kakashi nodded "all right kids, lets go"

They left, leaving Minato and Sakura alone.

"Something wrong Minato?" Sakura asked frowned

"Please tell me exactly what will happen on this mission, what rank it is, everything you know"

"Well, this mission is A-rank because of Zabuza and Hakue are after him, the reason Tazuna lied is because they haven't enough of money to make it A-rank. You know Gaito? That's the man who want Tazuna dead because Tazuna working to build a bridge so the business getting started again. But Gaito does not want the bridge finish so he decided to kill off Tazuna. What surprised me was that Hakue appeared so early."

"How come? Didn't he do that before?"

"Well, he appeared lied to us that he was a hunter ninja, and he was grateful that we distracted Zabuza and Hakue throw needles in his neck, making it look that Zabuza was dead which he wasn't.

The second time we fought, Hakue got both Sasuke and Naruto stuck into this mirror thing same thing I was trapped in, but when Hakue had throw needle to end Naruto, Sasuke had stepped in, Sasuke had in the middle of the battle with Hakue gained his sharingan and saw the attack. He protected Naruto, which make him lose his temper and first time use Kyuubi's charka."

Minato frowned at the information. He didn't like it. He watched Sakura under silence and sighed.

"At the moment I would gladly bring you all home, it's too dangerous"

"You're not going ignore this? Tazuna need our help Minato" Sakura said.

"I know, and help he'll get Sakura don't worry. I'll go back to Konoha, send a squad of jouin which take over the mission and you return to Konoha"

"Naruto won't like this" sakura muttered, Minato smiled

"I know, but it seems this mission get dangerous than you know"

Sakura nodded "All right but makes sure the jouin squad protects Tazuna's family. Because Gaito sent men to harm them."

Don't worry Sakura, everything will be all right"

"I hope so Minato… I hope so"

**TBC**

**And here ends chapter 6 hope you like it. Now I have holiday I have all time to write on my story, me very happy =) **

**Anyway, please give me reviews people! I want more reviews on this story.**

**See you in next chapter **

**Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan**


	7. Chapter 7

The different path we take

Chapter 7

**Okay people, now its 2012, I want try continue on this and hopefully you continue give me reviews ^_^no reviews no new chapters that's how it works. But no more talk from me, let's get started. Oh before I forget, I re-write chapter one some of you might notice it and read it. I changed a bit, Naruto is the host of the kyuubi, and I think I write me reason in that chapter. So you don't worry now about Naruto being weaker XD **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto **

Team 7 had now arrived to Tazuna's home. They were greeted by his daughter. They got in. Sakura informed Kakashi Minato would send a jouin team to protect Tazuna so they could go back to the village. And just like Sakura had told Minato, Naruto protested loud. Unfortunate, even Sasuke protested. But Sakura refused to give in.

"Naruto, this mission is too dangerous for genin like you three." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips looking straight on her son, who refused to listen.

"No, we promised Tazuna that we would protect him and we will do that!"

"Naruto is right, how else are we going to gain experience?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, this mission is A-RANK! No genin are supposed to such dangerous mission!" Sakura said, slowly losing her temper.

"But nii-san got A-rank when he was around our age" Sasuke said.

Kakashi decided to step between.

"Sasuke, there is different between you three and Itachi he is a prodigy, no listen, just because he is doesn't mean you need compete with your brother. you need let go of that."

"But dad like Itachi more than me" Sasuke said muttering

"That's not true Sasuke. When I spoke to your mother she told me when they were alone, he only talked about you, and how proud he was for have you. You don't need be a prodigy to gain your fathers attention. You have it even if you don't know" sakura said softly.

Sasuke looked at her "you don't understand!" he said. Sakura lowered her head.

"Oh I do understand, more than you think Sasuke. You have no idea" Sakura stood up, not looking at the Uchiha and went out.

Saki frowned but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Tazuna asked Kakashi who frowned but shrugged.

"Nothing to worry, Sasuke might hit wrong button." Kakashi said.

"Why would I do anything against her?" Sasuke asked glared at his sensei. Kakashi sighed.

"You have especially no right telling her what she doesn't understand, she does more than you think" Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you know about mum?" Naruto asked carefully. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why asking me Naruto?"  
>"Because every time I try to ask about her life before she meet dad, she change tropic. Like she avoid talking about her life"<p>

Kakashi sighed; he knew Sakura didn't want anyone than those who knew about her past. He, Obito and Rin was told by Minato, before promised to not tell a soul, it was S-rank information after all, so he wasn't surprised she didn't want Naruto to know.

"Well Naruto, Sakura had a difficult past which she rather not speaks about. It's not like she don't want you to know it's rather she find it too hard to speak about so that is the reason why she don't tell" Kakashi did his usual eye smile to him, making Naruto smile.

"Oh okay, now I understand why. Thank you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled nodding to himself.

"_Its amusing too see him like this." _

Then there was a big explosion outside the house, the shinobi ran out to check out what's going on. Sakura who was already out, not too far from the door had been forced to get down to the ground.

"Are you all right?" she asked when they came out.

"Yes we are what are going on?" Kakashi asked. Sakura stood up, her face show nothing but serious.

"They are back for round 2" she just said and just when she said that, both Zabuza and Haku appeared.

"Well what do we have here? No yellow flash? Where did he go?" Zabuza mocked laughed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her Rekengan activated.

"I shouldn't laugh if I was you Zabuza. There will be hunters here soon enough for take you both down, do tell is it worth the money to die for? You won't even get the money because you'll already dead" Sakura mocked him, hoping he would be angry, which worked.

"That's it. I'll take you down, Hakue, take care of Kakashi, I handle the woman!"

"Hai" Hakue said and the second fight started.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Minato had just returned to his office and started doing paperwork also he summoned Jiraiya.

"Something wrong Minato?" Jiraiya asked frowned. When Jiraiya got the message that Minato wanted him to come to his office, he knew something was wrong.

"There is something I need you to do"

The hokage looked at the sanin in front of him.

"You are aware of the mission Naruto and sakura are on right now? I want you go there as soon as possible. Sakura told me something bad will happen and I refuse to let that happen"

"I'm listening" Jiraiya said

XXX

Sakura blocked a punch from Zabuza. He was quick but not enough for getting a hit on her. The Rekengan followed every single move Zabuza did.

Zabuza jumped back, watching Sakura under silence. She was good. He hadn't expected her be able to fight him like she do.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to be able handle me, I guess being the wife of the hokage, you have learned a thing or two." 

"You're wrong. I since I was genin, when I finally knew what I wanted I worked my ass to get where I am today. Being wife of the hokage has nothing to do with it. You have no chance against me Zabuza why fighting a losing battle? You know you can't beat my Rekengan."

Zabuza grinned. "Confident are we? Well you might have a point there, but you're not the only one who has a kekkei genkai. Hakue have one as well."

Zabuza grinned a wicked grin.

"Soon your team will be dead and the old man will go same end as you."

Sakura didn't bother to answer instead she started do hand seals

"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!"

A jet of water ran through the ground towards Zabuza who dodged the attack only to get hit by sakura who had jumped forward to punch him with a charka fist.

Zabuza flew backwards. Sakura landed safety on the ground smirking at the damage she had done.

Then she heard a crash behind her. Turning around she saw Kakashi fly through a tree, unconscious. Looking at Zabuza who hasn't got up, she hurried where the kids where only to find Hakue had trapped them using the ice mirror.

"Dam you!" sakura hissed and jumped up in the air and started to hand seals to one of her strongest fire jutsu.

"Katon Goenka"

Three fire balls fly towards the mirror but did no damage. Sakura glared angry at the mirror, trying finding a way to break it unaware of Zabuza had just got up and toke a Kunai and attacked her. Sensing him in the last second, Sakura throw herself to the right dodging the kunai exactly. A little of her hair where cut.

Landing on her feet again Sakura had no choice but put her attention on Zabuza again.

XXX

Naruto glared at Hakue who were in the mirror, Saki had try locate which mirror Hakue was but couldn't, she were too tired. Hakue throw needles at them every time he moved, which was hard to dodge. Naruto looked at his teammates. They were exhausted to this point only dodging.

Sasuke focused. Hakue throw the needles. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and Saki and dodged them all.

"I see him" he said and Naruto and Saki looked at his eyes and saw Sharingan. Sasuke had activated his kekkei genkai.

"I see, you are an Uchiha? It seems I must end this now, it looks you can see my attacks." Sasuke smirked, now he could see Hakue's attack, they would have a chance against him.

Then something happen.

Hakue throw needles at Naruto, Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't able to dodge it so he jumped in front of Naruto and toke the hit.

Naruto looked up after hearing Saki gasped in shock. He saw Sasuke standing in front of him having needles in his throat, arms and legs.

Sasuke collapsed but Naruto caught him.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're my best friend, I couldn't watch you get killed, I wanted to protect my family and friends. That's why I become a shinobi, you're an idiot you know that?" he said before closing his eyes.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, tears falling. Saki looked away, also crying, she clenched her fists and glared at Hakue with hate.

"Is this the first time you lose a teammate? Oh well, you two shall join your friend in death…what?"

Naruto stood up, red charka flying around him. Saki's eyes widen in shock. Knowing what that was. She started to panic.

XXXX

Sakura was kicked by Zabuza and got up when she felt the charka of the kyuubi.

"_NO NOT THE KYUUBI!" _

Sakura reached for her holster hoping she had the special kunai that Minato had giving her. She needed his help with this. She focused some of her charka in the kunai and throws it.

XXX  
>Minato had just explained to Jiraiya what he needed help with when the kunai, had activated again, this time by Sakura.<p>

Grabbing Jiraiya by the arm, Minato used his famous flying thunder god technique.

They landed and saw Sakura dodged a attack only to get a punch in stomach by Zabuza.

She landed coughing up some blood.

"Sakura are you all right...?" then Minato and Jiraiya felt the charka of Kyuubi, looking at the mirror, Minato nodded at Jiraiya who understand and hurried towards the mirror to help Naruto.

Minato on other hand toke over the battle with Zabuza.

And this time, he would finish it

TBC

**Okay people here ends chapter 7. Hope you like it. Now its up to you, review and I'll update. No reviews = no update ^_^**

**And unfortunate, tomorrow is my last day of my holiday then back to school! T_T **

**No more to say :D**

**Bye for now**


	8. Chapter 8 The final battle with Zabuza

The different path we take

Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I do not like usual own Naruto

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, the charka of the kyuubi was flying around his godson's body. Before Jiraiya could reach the boy, Naruto charged towards Hakue, the real one and punched him hard, making him fly out from the mirror and all the ice disappeared.

Saki reached Sasuke's body. She put her head on his chest, listen after heart beat. Focused she heard the beating of a heart.

Drying her eyes, Saki choked. He was alive, and that was all it mattered

Looking up she saw Naruto charged to Hakue his fist ready to punch but then he stopped for no reason.

Jiraiya halted and looked at him. Sure Naruto's eyes where still red but the charka wasn't so intensive any longer.

_Well what do you know? The boy was able to pull the charka of the kyuubi back and gained control again, well done Naruto_

Sakura slowly pulled herself up on her feet again. Relief that Naruto had stopped using the charka of the kyuubi. Without second thoughts, Sakura went to Sasuke and Saki.

Falling on her knee on the other side of his body without looking at Saki, Sakura started to heal the wound Sasuke got.

Saki watched amazed how skilled Sakura was with medic jutsu.

Sakura sighed in relief and Sasuke slowly woke up from unconscious.

"Hey there" Saki said weakly, Sasuke sat up with help from Saki.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine where are Naruto and Hakue ?"  
>"There" Saki said and pointed and right then Hakue had left Naruto and interfered with Minato who was about to finish Zabuza of, but Hakue stepped in and toke the deadly blow for Zabuza.<p>

Zabuza smirked

"You said I was finish? Sorry Yondaime, I'm not going anywhere just yet"  
>"<em>the boy is already dead" <em>

Hakue had taken the Rasengan and let Minato hit his chest with it.

"Nice work Hakue, I expected nothing else from my toy."

Minato jumped backwards

"Toy? Is that the boy is to you? A weapon you can use and get rid of whenever you please?"

"Exactly, because that's the life of shinobi, you should know that Yondaime"

Sakura shake her head.

"Sakura are you all right?" Jiraiya asked, he and Naruto had joined her, Saki and Sasuke.

"We are fine, just Sasuke who is little beaten but not too much" Sakura said, standing up. She looked where Minato and Zabuza was still fighting. Clenching her fist, Sakura closed her eyes, letting the memory of the fight she once knew. This had ended in the same way like then.

Then a group of shinobi appeared, with a short man with glasses stood in front of the group. Everyone looked at the arrival.

"Well what do we have here? You couldn't even kill a simple man, Zabuza. I'm disappointed on you" Gato said smirking.

"Who are them?" Zabuza asked glaring at the shinobi standing behind Gato.

"Well, you're no use for me anymore and I need get rid of all of you so I gave these the task"

"You tricked me!" Zabuza said. Taking up his big sword.

"And what will you do about it? You about to die anyway"

Minato didn't move from his position. He throws a quick glance to Jiraiya who nodded.

Gato must realize that Jiraiya and Minato where there because all color in his face disappeared.

"Yondaime Hokage? What...why are you here?" he tried to sound casual but his nervous was noticed.

"Why? My wife and this team from Konoha were supposed to protect this man Tarzuna who YOU wanted dead, humor me Gato because I find nothing about this amusing" Minato said seriously.

Gato coughed and looked around, his plan had backfired. He had all intention to kill off Zabuza and then the old man along with the genin team, but he realizes that so long Yondaime and Jiraiya one of the sanin was there none of his plan would work.

"Well at least that boy is dead. And soon Zabuza you'll as well, KILL HIM!" Gato ordered the shinobi who stood behind him.

Zabuza toke his sword.

"Our fight is over Yondaime, I have no reason to fight you any longer" with that Zabuza went after Gato.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going take you with me to hell!"

Zabuza slashed his sword against the shinobi who stood in his way to Gato. Finally reaching the man, Zabuza executed but slash off his head. But at the same time the shinobi killed him.

Naruto who finally calmed down and saw Sasuke alive ran to his best friend and throw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Glad you okay. You got us worried there Sasuke!"

"Hm. like I would die of something like that!" Sasuke said.

Sakura could only chuckle at the way how the boy acted.

Then Naruto turned to Sakura

"Mum, you were awesome! The way you fought it was awesome!

How did you do that?" Naruto asked exclaimed Sakura put her hand on his head and said:  
>"Years of experience, little one" Sakura said smiling down at him. Minato appeared beside her.<p>

"Yeah and you got me worried when Zabuza almost toke you down"

"Worry cat" Sakura muttered.

"Well then, now this is over, the mission is finish. Gato is dead so the threat to Tarzuna is gone and he will be able to finish the bridge. "Minato said.

Sakura sighed and watched team 7 standing together smiling.

_If only we were like that back then, if only fate didn't ended our time together as team 7, because it must have been fate that turned us who we were then. Naruto an orphan host of the kyuubi. Sasuke lost his family because of the old hag in the council, me being a fan girl, useless for my team, never got stronger or better._

Sakura shake her head, shaking away the thoughts. That time was over for her part, even if she missed "her" team 7, Sakura wouldn't change her life now.

Never

"Something wrong?" Minato asked worried. Sakura looked at him, smiling she wrapped her arm around his.

"No, everything is fine"

Minato eyes soften; he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. Sakura sighed

"Love you too" she answered

"URG! Please don't do that when we are around please!" Naruto complained, making a grimace like he had eaten a lemon.

"You'll in the future understand how it feels being in love" Minato said and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"HEY!"

They laughed, and then Jiraiya leaned down to Naruto.

"Don't worry Kid. I'll teach you about women. Matter of fact what do you say about training with me when we come back to the village?"

"Really? You will train me?"

Sakura tensed and half glared at the pervert. She knew the chuin exam would not too long after they come back will start and she had after hearing about from Naruto himself how that pervert trained him.

But she doubted you could call it training by pushing your own student over a cliff risking his life only to use that dam fox's charka.

Sure it gave result and thanks to that Naruto leaned to use the kyuubi charka and defeated Neji. But the training method was so wrong.

Jiraiya saw the look she was giving him.

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll be safe with me, I watch over him all the time"  
>Sakura narrowed her eyes.<p>

"And what in your sense does "Safe" mean?" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

Minato chuckled

"now Sakura-Chan, let's focus on to get home"

Two days later team seven, Sakura and Jiraiya returned home. Minato used his jutsu to return home, which Naruto complained how unfair that was but soon he stopped when Jiraiya promised him to teach him something awesome.

They arrived to the hokage tower to leave a rapport.

"Welcome back Team seven" Minato greeted them smiling.

"Dad! You cheated!" Naruto said which made Sakura chuckle.

Minato grinned.

"now, I didn't cheat. I just got home quicker than you, because I was needed here"

Naruto pouted but didn't say anything.

Minato looked at his son reaction but just shake his head amused.

"So no problem on your way home?" He asked innocently

Sakura narrowed her eyes glaring at her husband.

"Expect of all traps which suddenly appeared on the way which I know wasn't there before, there was no trouble"

Jiraiya chuckled but decided to be quite. Or he would feel Sakura's angry.

"really? Wonder how they got there?" Minato said avoided to meet his wife's eyes.

"Minato" Sakura growled. Kakashi saw this as sign to take his team and leave his sensei alone with his lovely but angry wife.

"Well sensei, I take my team and leave now see you later" Kakashi turned around and started pushing his team out of the office and Jiraiya following them hurry to get out of there danger zone.

Minato started to laugh nervously preying to Karma that he would get out of here without a scratch.

"Sakura-Chan have I ever told you how much I love you? And how pretty you look today?"

Sakura smiled "oh you have my dear husband. Many times already"

"Then you wouldn't come to think about to hurt your husband right?" he asked hoping for a miracle.

Sakura was now beside the chair Minato was sitting on, she put her hands on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't hurt you, and you know that" Sakura said

Minato relaxed but tensed when her grip on his shoulder tighten.

"IF my dear husband would stop putting up traps just to see if I and Kakashi are on our guard"

Minato wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down, making her sit on his lap.

"Sorry" he whispered and buried his face in her shoulder.

Sakura smiled letting go of his shoulders.

"you really know how push my buttons Minato, but I really can't stay mad at you for long"

Minato looked up searched for any sign if she tricked him.

When he didn't, Minato captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his grip around her waist tighten.

"I love you" he whispered when they broke the kiss. Sakura sighed and let him hold her for a moment.

TBC

**Okay, I'm truly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Unfortunate I have not feeling well, I have so much things going on right now with my family. I haven't been in the mood to write on my stories. Sorry for that people. I hope you like the chapter ^_^ please review **


	9. Chapter 9 Day before the Chunin exam

The different path we take

Chapter 9 start of the chuin exam

**Authors note: **_** hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have a rough time for a while now and slowly its gets better. Enjoy this chapter**_

_Disclaimer; I Do not own Naruto_

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke and Saki were training without Kakashi. He didn't show up after three hours so they decided to start without him.<p>

However he would pay for not showing up on time for their training.

"So what should we do to Kakashi-sensei?" Saki asked the guys who had just take a break.

"Well, we can prank him?" Naruto said grinning evilly, making Saki and Sasuke grin as well.

"I'm in" Sasuke said

"Me too"

Then out of nowhere Kakashi appeared

"YOU'RE LATE!" They screamed at Kakashi who tried to explain but his students wouldn't let him.

"We are tired of hearing your lame excuses sensei!" Saki said annoyed glaring at Kakashi.

"Please let me explain, I have a really good reason to be late today. I have been at the Hokage tower, having a talk with Minato-sensei. And we decided that you three are ready for the chunin exams!" Kakashi throw up his arms dramatically but got no response from his students who just stared at him.

Kakashi frowned at the lack of no response from his students.

_And here I thought they would be overjoyed, guess I was wrong_

"Are you really serious?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded "Of course I am"

Naruto just realized what Kakashi had said and jumped and down.

"YES! We are taking the chuin exams thank you so much Sensei!"

Saki was in disbelief. There was no way their sensei had just told them they were allowed to take the chunin exams.

"Sensei, are you sure we are ready for the exam?"

Kakashi looked over to Saki who looked uncertain.

"Don't worry you'll do just fine you three"

Meanwhile somewhere else

Sakura and Kushina were on their way to the Hokage tower when they meet Obito and Rin.

"Hello your two what are you going?" Kushina said grinning, seeing Obito and Rin holding hands.

"Well, we just came from Minato-sensei. We will help with the chunin exams this year" Rin said smiling.

Kushina got a dreamy look on her face.

"Ah the chunin exams, it feels like it was yesterday I take it. Good times"

Sakura groaned "Don't remind me please I just want to forget my experience of that exam"

"Not a great time of your life then?" Kushina asked amused.

"It was that when all my problems started." Sakura growled.

"Anyway did Minato say how many teams from Konoha will enter this year?"

Obito coughed looking away from Sakura and Kushina.

"Well, it seems that Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma are going to let their team take the exam"

"…"

A heavy silence fall over them, Obito sensing it was about time for him and Rin to leave, dragged Rin with him after saying a quick goodbye to Kushina and Sakura.

Sakura looked up and take a deep breath, trying to keep calm, but the same thing couldn't be said for Kushina.

"What the hell are they thinking?!"

Kushina grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her towards the Hokage tower

.

* * *

><p>Minato was in his office when he suddenly got a bad feeling. Like something was approaching<p>

And not too long the door to his office fly up and in come Kushina, who still dragged Sakura after her.

Minato looked up frowned.

Kushina pointed at him glaring at him.

"How dare you?! You do realize the genin teams who will take the exam have just come out from the academy."

"I see, you meet Obito and Rin on your way here didn't you?" Minato said calmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"YES!" Kushina shouted, making Sakura flinch. Kushina turned to Sakura who backed away in surprise.

"Don't you have something say about this Sakura?!"

Sakura bite her lowly lip.

"Kushina, there is no need to worry, the teacher of the teams have leave the rapport about each of the students. And they all are ready for this, no need to force them to wait another year for the next exam, and they get experience." Minato said calmly.

Kushina calmed down hearing Minato's reasons. However it didn't matter. She thought they should wait till next exam. Nevertheless of course the Hokage have the last word.

"Fine, but it's best for you that nothing bad happens to them" with that Kushina left the office leaving Sakura and Minato.

"Kushina didn't like it did she?" Minato asked amused.

Sakura shake her head, giving Minato a look.

"No she didn't."

Sakura was about to turn around, and walk out when she felt Minato behind her.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned around slowly and looked up at Minato.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked concerned. Sakura smiled a small smile.

"No, everything is just fine."

"Really? You seem so tense" Minato wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura put her head on his chest, unaware she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"…sakura"<p>

Sakura heard the voice; a part of her doesn't want open her eyes but then her logical side decided she would do so.

When she opens her eyes she saw Minato hovering over her, clearly worried about her. They weren't in his office anymore.

Minato sighed in relief and relaxed when he saw Sakura was awake.

"And you said everything is fine, you know I don't believe you at all right now" Minato said.

"What happen?" Sakura asked, looking around, and saw they were in their bedroom.

"You fainted, hadn't I been holding you, you would fall down to the floor." Minato frowned looking down at Sakura worried.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two hours now, Naruto are still training with his team so he doesn't know what happen"

Sakura tried to sit up but Minato pushed her down.

"Minato I'm fine now" She protested. Minato shake his head.

"Tsunade is going to check you, I sent my assistant to get her here when possible."

Soon enough they heard someone coming to the room and the door opened and in came both Tsunade and Shizune.

"How are you feeling Sakura? And be honest with us" Tsunade said, making Sakura grimace.

"Exhausted, weak, my head is spinning"

Tsunade sat down beside Sakura and put her hand over Sakura's head and green charka appeared around her hand. Tsunade closed her eyes but soon she opened them smiling a small smile.

"Nothing too bad, my guess you are stressed and your body can only take so much before the result is what happen to you, fainting. I say take a couple of days off and rest and don't stress just relax and don't do a thing and you'll be all right again, I can check you again in few days to see you are all right"

Sakura looked down on her hands. Of course, Stress was the reason. And she had a lot of things to stress and worry about. The chunin exams are coming up and without knowing if Orochimaru will go after Sasuke or not and if sand and sound will attack under the final exam of the chuin made it worse. She can't relax any way in hell she would be able to do so.

Tsunade stood up and spoke few words with Minato before leaving the couple alone.

Minato moved so he sat closer to Sakura and caress her forehead.

Sakura sighed and looked at Minato who watched her.

"Relax Sakura, I can see you are tense, just let go of everything"

Sakura closed her eyes trying to relax, while Minato caress her face, it did work. She was getting more and more tired and soon enough she were asleep.

Minato put the blanket over Sakura, and stood up; knowing Naruto would come home anytime it was about time to make something to eat.

Minato closed carefully the door to the bedroom shut and walked down to the kitchen.

Not too long Naruto, Sasuke and Saki come in.

"Hey, dads are you home now?!" Naruto asked shocked. Minato at this time would be at his office not home.

Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Well today I'm home, your mother aren't feeling well right now so she is resting so would you three help me to cook something to eat?"

"Sure why not?" Naruto said, Sasuke shrugged and nodded and Saki smiled but was worried.

"Is it serious about Sakura-San not being well?"

Minato shake his head

"No, not too bad, Tsunade have been here and checked her. Just few days rest and relaxing Sakura will be up again. Don't worry about her, she will be fine, you have bigger things to worry about"

"Yeah, the chunin exams, it's going to be so awesome, I thought Kakashi-sensei joked about it first." Naruto said grinning.

Minato chuckled and shake his head.

"What did you think he was joking about it?"

Naruto grinned "Well it's Kakashi-sensei, say something he wouldn't do"

"True but you can thank Obito for that" Minato said.

"Should have known it was Obito" Sasuke muttered, serious his cousin could be annoying but then again Kakashi being late all the time he was used to it.

"Wait? So it's Obito's fault that Kakashi-sensei is always late?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, it is" Minato said started doing the dinner.

"So that means we're going to prank both Kakashi and Obito" Naruto exclaimed smirking.

Minato looked at his son and his friends a bit worry what they would do.

"Should I be worried what you are planning?"

"At the sounds of it you should start worry about your former students Minato" Iranian said who come into the kitchen.

"Pervert-sage where did you came from?!" Naruto asked taken by surprise that his godfather was there.

"Well brat. I came through the door, I knocked but none answer so I just walked in and hear you three are planning to prank Kakashi and Obito"

"Sensei, please would you mind stop calling my son 'brat'?" Minato asked turned from the food at the stove and looked at Jiraiya.

"Why? It's not that Naruto take offense of it"

"No, but I'm afraid that Sakura might do when she hear you calling her son a brat"

"Speaking of your wife, where is she? She would hit me over the head by now" Jiraiya looking around but saw no Sakura.

"She is resting; she's not well right now and has to take it easy"

"Hey, pervert-sage! Guess what?! We are going to take the chunin exam" Naruto said exited.

Jiraiya looked up at Minato as if to get it confirmed.

"Really? Are you three ready for it then? The exam is very difficult to go through"

"Kakashi-sensei said we were ready so we must be ready then"

Minato nodded "well you three have done a lot of missions and training and I'm sure you'll do just fine"

Jiraiya smirked

"Confident that your son will pass?" Minato sighed smiled

"I know they will go far that's all I will say sensei"

Suddenly they heard someone coming towards the kitchen and in came Sakura.

"Thought I sensed weird presence in here, you are a little cocky to sneak into someone's house Jiraiya sweat dropped and become nervous

"Now please Sakura, I heard you wasn't well and you should take it easy and not stress or do anything which will make you stressed"

Sakura was about to raise her hand to smack Jiraiya when Minato spoke up.

"You should be in bed and rest Sakura" he said serious.

"Yeah, I should but I started to feel the smell of food, so I come down to make sure that you didn't burn the food"

Minato quickly went back to the food and make sure he didn't destroy their dinner.

Jiraiya become confused "Wait your cooking the dinner tonight Minato? I thought you couldn't cook"

Sakura and Saki giggled while Naruto and Sasuke snorted trying to not laugh.

Minato turned back and glared at Jiraiya

"For your information sensei, I can cook food"

Jiraiya raised his hands up in defense

"Sorry didn't mean to offense you _Hokage-sama" _Jiraiya said smirking.

"Whatever, anyway Naruto would you and your friends be so kind and get the table ready? The dinner is soon ready" Minato said.

"Okay, is Pervert-sage going to stay and eat?"

Jiraiya chuckled "Well depends on your parents if I am allowed to stay and eat"

"Of course you are sensei" Minato said rolling his eyes.

Soon enough the dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat dinner together unaware of what tomorrow would bring.

Tomorrow when the Chunin exam would begin

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

_Hey guys it have been a while since I updated this story. I hope you like it and to be honest I finally installed a spell and grammar checker on my computer, so I hope the grammar is little better at least I don't know, I'm bad seeing mistakes but the grammar checker went through the whole chapter but there might be some mistake I might miss I don't know. XD Next chapter is the beginning of the Chunin exam! Please R&R people. Oh and happy Christmas and happy New Year to you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

The different path we take

Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

The sun was rising over Konoha, only few people could be seen at the streets at this time. However the most of the people were sleeping. Or almost everyone…

Naruto open his eyes and sat up straight and looked out through his window and grinned. Today he would take the Chunin exam with his team. He glanced at his alarm and sighed. It was still early. His parents would be still sleeping and his mother would surely kill him for waking her up too early.

So Naruto lay back down and tried his best to relax and maybe fall asleep again but knowing it would end with failure, Naruto groaned and got up from his bed and decided to get ready anyway.

Two hours later, when Naruto had showered and got dressed he heard someone in the kitchen.

Naruto open the door to his room and went out to the kitchen to find his father up but not his mother.

"Good morning Dad" Naruto said. Minato turned around, and smiled.

"Good morning son, sleep well?"

"Yep, mum still sleeping?"

"Yeah, didn't want to wake her up. Considering that she need all the rest she can get" Minato said and out down food at the table.

Naruto nodded and sat down at the table and the two started to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile with Sakura who were still sleeping

_**Dream**_

_**Sakura was standing on a house roof in village, in Jounin uniform. The village was burning.**_

"_**Did you really think you could stop my plan by changing the things you know that would happen Sakura Haruno?"**_

_**Sakura turned around, and saw none other than Madara Uchiha.**_

"_**YOU!" **_

_**Madara studied her carefully **_

"_**Did you honestly believe it your arrival to the past was by accident?"**_

_**Sakura who was about to attack him, stopped in her tracks confused**_

"_**What the hell are you trying to say and how do you know that accident?"**_

_**Madara smirked**_

"_**Well my dear I was there when it happen, I made it happen"**_

_**Sakura glared at him.**_

"_**So in other words you should be thanking me for letting you meet Minato" Madara still smirked.**_

"_**Bastard why would you do that?"**_

"_**To get your eyes and the Kyuubi of course, you see Sakura, I wasn't sure if you really had the Rekengan, and as you should know, Rekengan are more powerful than the Sharingan and only that is a reason alone I want it, to be able to use all the elements do you know how many would kill to get that kind of power?"**_

_**Sakura clenched her fists, refusing to look at the man in front of her.**_

"_**But why? You could have been getting my power and the Kyuubi in that time, so why sending me to the past?!"**_

_**Madara tilted his head frowning**_

"_**I wasn't sure if you had the Kekkei genkai but I know by sending you to the past, I know you would reveal your Kekkei genkai to survive in the past, but you can calm down I won't take your power or the kyuubi right now"**_

"_**Because you are too weak or afraid of Yondaime Hokage?!" Sakura snarled. Madara frowned**_

"_**I didn't expect him to survive the Kyuubi attack that night and I hadn't count on the third Hokage to stop Minato to do the sealing"**_

_**Madara stood straight up again.**_

"_**See you in few years" **_

_**With that Madara left Sakura alone on the roof.**_

_**Dream ends**_

Sakura open her eyes sitting up, sweating and leaning forward, gasping for air.

Finally which seemed forever, Sakura calmed down. She got up from the bed carefully.

Sakura could hear Naruto and Minato from the kitchen. She couldn't help smiling. However soon the smile slipped away. She was worried, but she didn't know if she would tell Minato about the dream.

Getting dressed, Sakura walked to the kitchen seeing her husband and her son sitting and eating and talking, both looking up when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Good morning mum" Naruto said smiling.

"Good morning both of you" Sakura said and sat down.

Minato leaned and kissed her on the cheek, making Naruto grimace.

"Sleep well?" Minato asked looking concern. Sakura just smiled.

"Yes I did"

"Good, but don't do anything too reckless today Sakura. To hear that you collapsed again is not I want to hear today, especially today when the genin will take the Chunin exam"

"Yeah I know, you'll be busy enough without having me fainting" Sakura said but saw the look Minato was giving her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I promise"

"Thank you" Minato stood up and kissed her cheek again and left the kitchen.

Naruto looked after his father and then at Sakura.

"Wow mum, dad worry a lot" Sakura chuckled

"Well then you should have seen when we meet, back then he was extreme"

"I hear you, you know" Minato called making both Sakura and Naruto chuckle.

"Now, then good luck today Naruto" Sakura got up, Naruto got up as well and hugged her.

"Thank you mum" he whispered. Sakura stroke his head.

"Now go or you'll be late" Naruto looked up at his mother before he toke off and soon he was out of the house.

"You think he and his team will go far?" Minato asked coming back to the kitchen, Sakura turned to him smiling.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" She turned her back to Minato to take care of the dishes when he pulled her into his arms.

Sighing, Sakura stopped what she were doing and just relaxed. However she felt Minato's breath on her skin at her throat. Reaching up, letting her fingers go through his hair, Sakura gently tugged on his hair.

"Minato, you must go or you'll be late" Sakura muttered. Minato hummed and sighed and against his will, he let her go

"See you later"

With that Minato was gone in a flash.

Sakura smiled but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Indeed we do"

Naruto arrived to the academy where he would meet his team. He saw Sasuke and Saki standing there already waiting.

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting" Naruto come to his friends and teammates.

"We haven't been here too long" Sasuke said shrugging. Saki giggled but nodded

"It's all right Naruto; you're not late at least"

Naruto grinned his usual grin.

"Great, then why are we standing here? Let's go inside"

When they come inside, they saw a group of people standing and looking at something. Curious what everyone was looking at, team 7 went to look.

They saw a guy who wore a green suit. He had a weird hairstyle, at least Naruto thought so. The guy had a bruise on his cheek.

"Is that all you got? And you supposed to take the Chunin exam? If you are so weak you won't last long."

Then a girl stepped forward.

"Just let us get through"

Sasuke and Saki chuckled, making everyone look at them curious.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke looked at those two elder boys who were standing in front of the door.

"Well, you might be able to fool everyone else with your genjutsu but you can't fool me or my teammates. We are supposed to meet in room 300 that's the door to room 200"

Saki smirked, when everyone looked confused.

"Well, I'm impressed, guess you three were smart enough to figure it out" one of the boys suddenly raised his fist to start a fight with Sasuke but Sasuke raised his arm to block the attack when the boy who had been at the floor earlier blocked both of them, taking them all by surprise.

Saki gasped softly taking a step back.

"We should save the fighting to later don't you agree the boy said, letting go of both of them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Great Job Lee, you just ruined it. It was you who wanted us to hide our abilities" a boy with long hair and white eyes said rudely crossing his arms and looking at the boy now known as Lee.

Saki rolled her eyes and toke Sasuke's and Naruto's arm and dragged them both from all the people.

"Let's go you two" she said.

"Wait" Sasuke stopped and turned and saw the boy with the long hair.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

Sasuke smirked "Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. And yours?"

"Hyuuga Neji"

Neji looked at Saki

"Saki Haruno" she said shortly with an icy look.

And to last Neji looked at Naruto

"And you must the son of the Hokage right? Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto grinned "Yes, that's me"

Saki rolled her eyes "Good now that we have introduce ourselves let's go refuse to get late for the chunin exam" Saki shake her head while Naruto chuckled and Sasuke smirked.

"Please wait"

Saki groaned and turned around to give that person who stopped them a lecture of making people late

She turned along with her teammates and saw Lee who caught up with them.

"What do you want?" Saki asked narrowed eyes.

Lee smiled

"You're Saki Haruno; I have to admit that you are more beautiful than I thought you were"

Saki tensed, Sasuke and Naruto frowned.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment" Saki said calmly.

Lee winked "A compliment, and I can give you more of that if you want to date me?"

Saki was about to response when to her surprise Sasuke did it for her.

"Sorry but she won't" He said coldly, making both Naruto and Saki watch him oddly.

With nothing more to say, Sasuke grabbed Saki's hand and dragged her with him. Naruto ran after them where the first part of the Chunin exam would be held.

"What was that all about Sasuke?" Naruto asked grinning. Sasuke didn't answer, he stopped walking.

"Hello your three"

Team 7 looked up and saw Kakashi standing there waiting on them.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi asked smiling under his mask.

"Well, Sasuke is acting weird Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"Oh? May I ask the reason why?"

"There was this guy, Lee who asked Saki out but Sasuke just told him off by saying she won't and then he toke her hand and dragged her all the way here"

Kakashi chuckled "oh I see… overprotected over Saki-Chan aren't we Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at their sensei but said nothing.

"Well, I just come here to wish you good luck and be carefully and have each other's back all the way through"

"Don't worry we will" Naruto said.

Kakashi open the door and pushed his students inside and then he puffed away.

**At the Hokage tower**

Kakashi appeared outside the tower where he saw Obito and Rin.

"Now what are you two doing here at this time?"

Obito grinned "nothing just visiting sensei you know and I have the rapport to leave to him"

"Then I'll go with you if you don't mind"

"Sure, how are your students doing?" Rin asked

"At least they haven't destroyed anything yet" Obito said.

"Shh Obito don't say that. And they are doing fine; just saw them before the exam would start."

They arrived to the Hokage office and knocked

"Enter" they heard Minato call from the inside.

"Hello sensei" Kakashi said smiling.

Minato looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry sensei I just followed Obito and Rin, I have just seen the brats… eh my beloved students and wished they good lucks for the exam."

Minato shake his head.

"Kakashi, they aren't some brats you know"

"I know"

Obito walked up to Minato.

"Here is the rapport you wanted of the mission sensei"

Kakashi pretended to look disappointed

"Why is it I never get many missions anymore sensei?"

"Maybe because you have a genin team now Kakashi" Rin said.

"Yeah but now they going take the Chunin exam, I'm going to be bored"

Obito laughed "Don't worry about that, considering who is holding the first part of the exam it's going to be lively again soon enough I promise"

Kakashi looked at Minato curious

"Who is holding the first part anyway?"

"Ibiki" Minato said who read the rapport Obito gave him.

Kakashi groaned "Then my team won't last long"

"If they could handle you, I'm sure they can handle Ibiki's test" Minato muttered gaining a glare from his former student.

"And what's that supposed to mean sensei?!"

"Nothing"

"How is Sakura-san doing?" Rin asked, which made Minato look up.

"Huh?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama did mention Sakura-san wasn't well."

"Oh, she is better, but she are at home and doing what Tsunade told her to do." Minato said.

Obito looked confused "What? Sakura-san is sick? Why wasn't I told about this when everyone else knows?"

"Well Obito, not sure if this make you feel better, but I didn't know this either" Kakashi said.

Minato rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't need to panic or worry. She should be fine by taking it easy few days"

Obito nodded slowly taking in the information his former sensei told him but frowned.

"But sensei, how do you know she is resting? I mean that I don't think Sakura-san like to rest and do nothing. "Kakashi nodded

"Good point Obito, how do you know that sensei?"

Minato raised an eyebrow

"You really think my wife would be so irresponsible to not do as Tsunade says?"

"Well you can't be too sure, women are sure to be stubborn, no offense Rin" Kakashi said quickly.

Rin smiled "don't worry but you two should stop trying, making sensei worried. Sakura-san wouldn't want him to worry" Rin said firmly glaring at both men.

Rin turned back to Minato

"Don't listen to them sensei, they are just idiots"

"Thank you Rin" Minato said relaxing while Kakashi and Obito protested.

"We aren't idiots"

"Rin!"

Rin giggled grabbing both of the men and dragged them out of the office.

"See your later sensei"

Minato chuckled and returned to the paperwork.

However he couldn't focus, Obito and Kakashi's words made him even more concern about Sakura. What if she didn't rest?

Groaning, Minato stood up and was gone in a flash.

He would make both his former students suffer to make him worry.

Meanwhile

Naruto gulped, of all things the first part of the exam could be, it had to be a writing test. He truly hated such things. Sure his parents were smart so people would think Naruto would be like them but when you spend time with Kushina Uzumaki its bond you'll learn to hate such things as writing tests.

It had already been half of an hour since the test started and lot of the people who would take the exam have been forced to leave already.

Naruto looked at Saki and Sasuke. They didn't look so worried.

Naruto grinned. Well only thirty minutes left before Ibiki would ask the final question. He would make it. He wouldn't fail no matter what! He could do it.

Ibiki watched the genin who was still there.

_Amazing, still so many for the second test, well I can't see any reason to keep them here any longer, after all they have all passed already._

"Now then, are you ready for the tenth question? But remember, if you answer wrong, you'll stay as genin rest of your life. But if you leave now you can retake the chunin exam next year."

Everyone was quiet but then Naruto stood up

"Just give us the question already; I'm not afraid of you! I'll become Hokage just you wait!"

Everyone who looked unsure suddenly got encouraged by Naruto. Ibiki smirked.

"Very well, congratulations you who still here, you have passed the first test of the chunin exam!"

TBC

Well what do you know? Next chapter already finished. Suddenly these days I got so much inspiration for the story. I have a plot in my mind now. And to answer one a question; No, Sakura aren't getting pregnant again. It has something else to do with her fainting in the last chapter. But you have to wait and see.

Thank you who have giving me reviews, and I know there is more people is reading this, please give me review. Today is the last day of 2012 come on people review.

Well that's enough of me see you in next chapter!

Don't forget review people!


	11. Chapter 11

The different path we take

Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room just looked at Ibiki like if he was crazy until a boy with glasses spoke<p>

"what do you mean we passed the first part?"

Ibiki smirked "well for starters there was never a tenth question, it didn't exist, and it was made to take away the weaklings. Those who haven't the guts to continue and take the risk"

The boy sat down again, suddenly a woman come in from the window throwing kunai all over the places.

"Are you ready for the second part of the exam?!"

No one answered and Ibiki started to cough

"Aren't you a bit early Anko?"

Anko saw all the genin and frowned.

"Are you getting soft Ibiki? Letting so many pass the first test?"

Ibiki shrugged "This group is good ones"

"Ha! At least half of them is going not make it through the second part, now kids, follow me out, it's time for the second part of the Chunin exam."

Everyone stood up and walked out, following the creepy woman. Ibiki picked up all the papers and saw Naruto's paper, he hadn't answered any of the questions.

"Wonder if that boy has his parent's guts"

* * *

><p>Sakura should know better, really she should. Of course Obito and Kakashi would open their mouth and make Minato come home to check her. To make sure she rested.<p>

Sakura saw Minato leaning towards the wall behind him, watching her. He had found her in the garden training her medical jutsu. And of course Minato gave her his thoughts about it.

And now she was stuck home with a shadow clone of Minato.

And the worst thing is, she knew she wouldn't able to make that shadow clone disappear.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"What?"

"Something wrong?"

"What make you think so?"

"Well, you look like you could kill anyone"

"Can you blame me?"

"Well you're supposed to take it easy for few days and Minato wasn't happy when he comes home earlier"

"But I don't need rest more I'm fine" Sakura muttered.

The clone smiled "I think you are hungry"

"Now what makes you think that?" Sakura snapped and frowned when she saw the clone smiling a knowing smile.

"Whenever you get hungry you are in bad mood and snap at any one"

"I do not snap!" Sakura exclaimed but crossed her arms and huffed.

Sakura muttered under her breath

"Just wait till you come home Minato Namikaze"

Meanwhile

Obito and Kakashi gulped. They were in trouble they knew it.

Considering the look their sensei is giving them.

"Now you two, I ask you two this only once, did you know that Sakura wasn't resting or not?"

Minato frowned looking at his students.

"What will you do if we say yes?" Obito asked worried.

Kakashi groaned and cried silently. Obito just sent both of them to hell.

Minato smirked "well, there is some mission which needs take care of. No funny missions at all"

"Well sensei, we didn't really knew, but we found out she wasn't resting, and she made us promise to not tell you, because she didn't like to do nothing." Obito gulped.

They were in for it now.

"A month of C-rank mission both of you"

"You can't be serious sensei?! We are Jounin, Jounin doesn't do C-rank mission" Kakashi protested but Minato glared at them.

"I'm the Hokage, I can make you two do it, and had you come to tell me instead letting me find out that my students knew all the time my wife wasn't doing what she were supposed to do without telling me, this wouldn't happen"

Both groaned. Sometimes their sensei was cruel.

"Dismissed both of you" Minato said and they disappeared in puff of smoke.

Minato shake his head smiling. Oh he loved to torture those two.

He looked at the clock, any minute now the second part of the Chunin exam would begin. Which meant Naruto wouldn't be at home few days.

* * *

><p>"Now go to get your teams scroll!" Anko screamed at the genin.<p>

Naruto shake his head

"That's one crazy lady wonder why dad let her hold the second part of the Chunin exam"

Sasuke looked warily at Anko "yeah I understand how you think. You start to think if she wants us to die in the forest or something."

Saki shuddered "shh, she might hear you"

"Don't worry Saki we'll be just fine" Naruto said grinning.

"Oh yeah are you really sure of that Naruto?" Kiba asked smirking, Akaramaru lying on his head.

"Believe it Kiba; we are going pass this exam easy. There is no way we'll fail right Sasuke? Saki?"

"Right" Saki said and Sasuke nodded.

Kiba looked at Saki curious.

"You're from the Haruno clan right?" Saki rolled her eyes

"Yes I am"

"Well, after the exam you might want to hang out with some other guy"

Saki rolled her eyes and saw both Naruto and Sasuke stiffen.

"Sorry Kiba, I rather enjoy to be with my teammates" Saki smiled.

"Team! Go to your gate and get ready, your second part of the exam will start in five minutes!"

Team seven went to their gate, leaving Kiba behind.

"Let's show him what we go for" Naruto said smirking.

Sasuke nodded.

"on my mark…three…two…one!"

The gates open and all genin ran into the forest. The second part of the Chunin exam had now started.

Anko grinned "Let's hope you're smart enough to survive this test brat"

With that she turned her back to the forest, to send a message to the Hokage that the test had started.

Three hours later

Sakura sighed. She was bored. The clone had made her food. However she was so bored, why couldn't he let her do some training.

"Overprotective husband" Sakura muttered, just then the door open and Minato come in. However Sakura didn't hear that. Only the sound of the disappeared of the shadow clone reached her.

"now Sakura, Tsunade did tell you to rest few days and that means NO training" Minato said walking into her.

Sakura half glared at her husband.

"You worry too much Minato. I'm fine now"

Minato chuckled but said nothing but pulled her into a hug.

"Our son passed the first test" Minato said, making Sakura relax.

"And the second have started?"

"For three hours ago"

"I see" Sakura said snuggled closer to Minato.

"Weren't you mad?" Minato asked amused.

"Bored to death yes, angry? No why would I?" Sakura looked up at Minato.

Minato grinned pushed her backwards on the coach, so she were laying on the coach, with him hovering over her.

"You know? We have the house for ourselves tonight" Minato leaned down and kissed her on the lips then he went down on her neck.

Sakura sighed in bliss, her hands already in his blonde hair playing with it.

"I know, and exact what are you planning? You came home an hour earlier than usual" Sakura said.

"Have to come home and take care of my lovely wife" Minato said. He grabbed both her hands and laying them over her head.

"Minato…" Sakura sighed. Minato hold her hands with one of his while the other travel all over her body.

"you seems to have idea what to do" Sakura said in a low voice. Minato looked at her grinning.

"Maybe, the only thing that you need is relax and enjoy it." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and let Minato do whatever he had in his mind that is until someone knocked at the door.

"Minato get up, someone is at the door" Sakura said, getting a disappointed groan from her husband.

Minato sat up, glaring at towards the door.

"It better be important" Minato muttered under his breath making Sakura giggle.

Minato went to the door and open it to find his students. Minato was about to speak when Kakashi spoke.

"I'm sorry sensei for disturbing you right now, but something has happened and you should come to see it with your own eyes."

Minato frowned. "What is it?"

"Dead bodies" Obito said who hide behind Kakashi, knowing his sensei won't be happy to be disturbed.

"I'm coming" with that he walked quickly back into Sakura.

"I'm got to go, dead bodies have been found" Minato said to Sakura who frowned but nodded.

"Then go, I'll be good and stay here"

Sakura said looking serious.

"You'll behave?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded. "I will behave, go now"

Minato left with his former students to take a look on the dead bodies.

Getting up from the coach, Sakura walked to the window, worry could be easily been seen in her face.

"Just hope it's not what I think it is"

Meanwhile

Minato and his two students arrived to the place where the Jounin had found the dead bodies.

"They have been dead for at least five hours, must have been killed before the exam begun" Anko said looked disgusted at the bodies.

Minato nodded

"What should we do?" Kakashi asked

"Well, consider those whoever they are went through the trouble to kill these to take their place in the exam, there must be something the enemy want but what is it?" Minato frowned.

He turned to the four ANBU who was there.

"Go into the forest, arrest that team, take them to Ibiki but make sure to not interfere with the exam; it's too late to stop the second part"

"HAI"

The ANBU team disappeared into the forest. Minato was worried. He didn't like this.

Meanwhile in the forest

Team Seven had just defeated a team from land of mist. Exhausted, they decided to rest.

"This was tougher than I thought it would be" Saki said. She and Sasuke had been forced to use their Kekkei genkai to defeat their opponents, Naruto had use shadow clone to confuse his.

"Don't worry Saki, we'll be fine. We just need find a scroll and then we can focus onto get to the tower" Sasuke said.

"Teme is right you know" Naruto said, earning a glare from Sasuke

"Dope, how many time have I told you to stop calling me that?"

Naruto shrugged but grinned "Too many, to be honest, I stopped counting after like after twenty"

Sasuke sighed but refuse to say anything.

Saki giggled how her teammates acted.

"Well, let's continue to look after someone who have the scroll we need and then we go to the tower"

"Hehehehe, I'm sorry but you won't get to the tower" a creepy voice said, making all three look around, standing up, each having a kunai in their hands.

"Who are you and stop hiding and come out and show yourself!"

Sasuke said annoyed that the enemy had been able to get them without them noticing them

A creepy man with a hat landed, beside him landed two others.

"Is it them, you want?" The man at the right side asked the one who stood in the middle.

"Indeed, the famous Sharingan and the Rekengan, and let's not forget, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi"

Naruto glared at the men in front of them.

Saki bites her lip. She could tell, these men weren't ordinary genin. They were too powerful for being only genin. Something was wrong.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man in the middle looked up, taking off his hat.

"I'm Orochimaru, and I'm here for you three"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe hope you like it, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for an update on my stories. But I'm back in school so I have reason to not updating but I'll do my best.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and you will give me reviews, review makes me happy :D **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

The different path we take

Chapter 12: Orochimaru and Kabuto

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura stood at the window looking out worried.

She knew something would happen, but how could she tell Minato?

Telling him that an S-rank missing shinobi is attacking their son and his teammates?

Sakura shake her head.

"I can't stay here knowing what is about to happen in the forest of the death"

_'But at the same time that I can't interfere with the exam'_

Sakura glared at the floor. She wanted nothing more than get to the forest of the death and beat the crap of Orochimaru.

She can't stand by, and watch when Sasuke once again get the cursed mark.

She has a chance to stop it and she would use it.

But just as she got out, she sensed the presence which was coming towards her.

Sakura concentrated trying to recognize the charka but she didn't.

Two kunai was flying towards her, Sakura toke a kunai of her own and blocked both, activated her Rekengan.

"Impressive, but expected from the wife of the Hokage"

Sakura looked up, and saw no one but Kabuto

_'NO! What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the Chunin exam?!"_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Who I am not important but I got, order to kidnap you, Sakura-san. Please don't fight, I rather not hurt you"

Sakura looked at his headband.

"You're a shinobi from the sound?"

"Correct but enough of this"

Kabuto said and raised his hand but doing so, he felt something cut his arm. Looking down and then at Sakura he frowned.

"I see your Kekkei genkai…"

Another cut was made on his arm, only this time the cut was deeper.

"I'm sorry but I won't go down without a fight."

Kabuto smirked and then five sound shinobi appeared behind him.

"Let's see how long you last"

The sound shinobi attacked at the same time but Sakura saw every attack thanks to her Kekkei genkai. She used a wind jutsu to push three of her opponent away.

One of the sound shinobi who hadn't been hit by the wind jutsu tried to attack from behind, but Sakura focused charka in her fist and turned around, and punched him in the stomach, making fly out into the street.

Lucky there was no one there.

Another come up to her with a katana rose to slice her. But right as the sword touched her, she disappeared and a lodge was in her place instead.

"Damn it!" Kabuto said, trying to sense Sakura's charka, which he found and slammed his hand onto the ground, making Sakura coming up from the ground.

"So you noticed me?" Sakura asked, already knowing Kabuto would notice her.

"Indeed, let's end this" Kabuto come running towards her with a kunai in his hand.

Sakura moved backwards to doge the attack.

Just when Kabuto had swing his arm with the kunai, Sakura toke the chance and kicked in his side, making him fly into a tree.

The other sound ninja tried to attack her again but Sakura quickly went through hand seals

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Invisible swords cut the sound ninjas, and the strong wind, made them all fall backwards.

Kabuto was also unlucky to get hit by the attack.

Kabuto tried to stand up, blood coming out from his mouth. He was about making a jutsu when he froze. Sakura frowned but soon she felt the presence of Tsunade and Jiraiya getting closer.

"It seem we have to leave you for now Sakura-san but I promise we'll back" Kabuto said and with that he and the sound ninja was gone.

Right when Jiraiya and Tsunade come running.

"Sakura what happened here?" Tsunade asked.

"We heard something crash into something what was that?"

Sakura sighed.

"Well, I was about to go out when I got ambushed by this Kabuto guy and these sound ninja. Kabuto said he had orders to get me and he would be back."

Tsunade eyes widen in shock and Jiraiya looked serious.

"Let's go to Minato and let him know, you come with us Sakura."

Sakura sighed and stopped using her Rekengan.

"Do I have any choice?"

"No, because, if someone is after you, we must keep you safe or Minato are going to kill us" Jiraiya said grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah"

They left and went to the Hokage tower to inform Minato about what just happen.

Meanwhile

Saki dodged another attack from the snake bastard. The reason they called Orochimaru snake bastard? Well for one... He looked just like one damn snake the way he moves. And let's not speak about the damn tongue he have.

"Serious is he even a human?" Saki asked her teammates who landed beside her.

"Probably not" Sasuke said looked disgusted.

Naruto grimaced "Nah, he is so not a human, I mean how normal can it be for a human to take a sword out of your mouth?!"

Orochimaru chuckled

"Oh? You don't like me?"

"Now why would we like you damn snake bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then from nowhere a squad of ANBU landed in front of team 7.

"Orochimaru, we have orders from the Hokage to arrest you!" A male ANBU said.

One of the ANBU turned to team 7

"Get out of here, soon as possible your tree, this is not a fight for genin, lets us handle these"

The member of team 7 nodded, they knew this snake bastard was extreme powerful; they wouldn't survive if they stayed. So they left, hoping to find another team with the scroll they needed so they could get to the tower.

Orochimaru tilted his head

"So Minato found out I was here? How amusing, wonder how he will react I'm after his son and wife?"

The ANBU tensed and fall into offensive position.

"We will not allow you to touch the kids or Lady Sakura" the captain of the squad said, drawing his katana.

Orochimaru sighed but smirked "well, let's see what you can do. Entertain me"

Sakura sighed. They were waiting for Minato to return. His assistant told them he was still out.

Sakura was getting impatient, glaring at the wall in front of her.

"What did the poor wall do to you Sakura-Chan?" Jiraiya teased.

Sakura narrowed her eyes turning her attention to the pervert.

She was about to speak when Minato walked in seeing them sitting, waiting.

"Finally, where have you been?" Tsunade asked glared at Minato.

"Well something come up which I needed to take care of. Why are you are, especially you Sakura?"

Sakura really don't want to tell him. If he became so protective when she was sick, then how would he be when he found out someone is after her?

"We need to talk with you, it's rather important and it involves your lovely wife"

Jiraiya fly right into the wall, punched by Sakura herself.

Jiraiya groaned but sat up

"That was mean Sakura-Chan, Minato do something it's your wife!" Jiraiya said looking at his former student.

Minato chuckled

"Sorry sensei but I rather stay on her good side."

"Can we just get this done?" Tsunade said, getting annoyed as well.

"Sure, let's talk in my office."

They followed Minato into his office. He was now sitting behind his desk, looking at the two sanding and his wife, who annoyed.

"Now then, would you mind to tell me what's so important?"

"Sakura was attacked" Tsunade said right before Sakura could open her mouth knowing her former sensei wouldn't let her speak.

"What?" Minato asked looking at Sakura worry.

Sakura sighed, knowing she would have to explain.

"Well, I was about to go out for a walk when a guy whose name was Kabuto and he and five sound ninja attacked me, Kabuto to me he had orders to get me for some reason" Sakura looked at Minato who tensed.

Oh she knew what was coming. She could sense it.

Oh the joy of being watched by the ANBU

"I see…" Minato frowned and was still looking at Sakura who looked back at him with a blank look.

"What do you want to do Minato?" Jiraiya asked, knowing his student's inner conflict. One part of him wanted order ANBU to watch over Sakura, but he also know Sakura hate to be watched.

"Jiraiya, I want you try to find any information about the sound village and who is the leader of that village, as for now we have no information about them since the village was created not so long ago."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Not for now. I'll send a toad if I need you"

Jiraiya nodded and left the office.

Tsunade was dismissed as well since she was needed at the hospital, which left Sakura and Minato alone in his office.

Sakura with narrowed eyes watched Minato under silence, which made Minato chuckle.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't put ANBU to watch you"

Sakura flinched slightly but remained calm.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, trying to sound casual but Minato could easily see she were confused.

"Because you hate knowing there is ANBU watching every single move you do."

Sakura nodded slightly.

"True"

Minato stood up and walked up to Sakura and toke her hand in his.

"I won't put any one to watch you, but… you must promise me you won't do anything reckless."

Sakura wanted to say she never did anything reckless but, seeing the look Minato gave her, Sakura decided to be quiet.

Sighing, Sakura nodded "I promise to not do anything reckless"

Minato relaxed and smiled, raising his left hand to her face

Unconsciously, Sakura leaned towards his hand, closing her eyes, a sigh escaped from her lips.

Minato let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist; nuzzle her face in his neck.

"You're not just let me be alone from now on are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I just want to keep you safe" Minato answered, his grip around her tightens.

Looking up at him Sakura smiled "I know you do"

"So you wouldn't mind to have a shadow clone of mine with you?"

Sakura chuckled but shake her head

"No I won't, it's better than the ANBU"

"Good" Minato leaned down and kissed Sakura. Sakura moved her arms so they were around his neck, her hands buried in his blonde hair. Sakura broke the kiss and stared at her husband.

"You're hiding something from me aren't you?" She asked, and seeing Minato flinch Sakura knew he was.

"No I'm not hiding anything from you, now what do you get that idea from?"

"Well, you refuse any eye contact with me so I know there is something you're hiding"

"…"

"Minato spill or you'll sleep on the coach rest of the month" Sakura treated.

"Orochimaru is interfering with the second part of the chuin exam" Minato said quickly.

"See? It wasn't hard to tell me now was it?"

"And I have sent a group of ANBU to get him."

"…."

"Sakura?"

Minato winced when he felt Sakura's grip on his arm tighten.

"You send a group of ANBU without telling me that?"

"Sakura, you are in no condition for fighting with Orochimaru, and you know that as well. I have sent one of the best groups in the ANBU to catch him."

Sakura looked at Minato seriously but sighed.

"I'm fully aware of that Minato. But still…what happens if Orochimaru manage to get what he wants?"

"I won't let him get it. I promise that I will protect the village and my family, I won't let a snake destroy our home."

**TBC**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR LETTING YOU ALL WAIT FOR SO LONG TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER! *Hiding behind a door***

**But I have been very busy and have been sick and a lot of things have happened since last time I updated. I hope you forgive me.**

**I have a lot of things on my mind I worry about, and therefore I haven't been able to finish this chapter until now. I hope you like the chapter anyway and you'll give me reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

The different path we take

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura didn't like she were forced to stay back when her son and his teammates were in danger. How can Minato think she would stay home and do nothing?

Sakura glared at the door, knowing there was ANBU outside making sure she didn't do anything reckless.

_If Minato think he can keep me here while my son is danger he is wrong, I won't stand by and watch the snake bastard take Sasuke or Naruto. _

Sakura glared at the wall, knowing full well, Minato's shadow clone were watching her. She hated it, she couldn't let Orochimaru get what he wants. Plus if he did send Kabuto and sound ninja to get her, who knows what's going in the forest of death.

"God Dammit!" Sakura cursed out loud. Banging her head in the kitchen table. The shadow clone was doing some tea for her, while trying to not laugh.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine"

Sakura looked up at the clone of her husband.

"It's easy for you to say, but i have this feeling something bad will happen and i hate to sit here and do nothing"

"You'll just have to trust Minato"

Sakura looked at the clone with a blank look on her face.

Sakura was about to say something when something was heard from the garden. Frowning Sakura stood up and walked to the window to take a look what was that she heard but as soon she looked out she ducked down trying to hide.

"Hey, you, we have unwanted visitors" she whispered. The Clone turned around and swiftly moved to the window and looked out without being seen from the outside.

"Sound ninja" the clone muttered.

Sakura grimaced

"So what's the plan?"

Suddenly the door was blow up; Sakura gritted her teeth and toke up a kunai from her holster she always was wearing.

The clones nodded at her, and moved silently and swift just like the real Minato.

Sakura saw a sound ninja approaching the kitchen door so she hides behind it to surprise the ninja.

_They won't take me without a fight_

She thought grimly and her grips on her kunai tighten.

The sound ninja walked in slowly to the kitchen and Sakura stopped breathing.

_One…two…and three_

Two quick steps and Sakura slashed the ninja, killing him quietly and caught him before he collapsed on the ground and quiet put him down.

Sakura moved out from the kitchen she didn't see the clone of Minato anymore, he had followed the sound ninja who went to their bedroom.

Sakura saw another ninja in the living room and just as quiet and quickly she used her medical jutsu to kill him.

Suddenly she heard something crash in the bedroom.

Frozen where she was standing, Sakura saw the sound ninja come out from the bedroom and saw her standing there.

Quickly Sakura throw herself out from the living room and out through the door and fled.

She couldn't fight the sound ninja inside a house, didn't want to destroy it.

The sound ninja followed her, but the moment he came out, he wasn't alone.

Sakura glared at the sound ninja and was about to take the special Kunai Minato had giving her when someone knocked the sound ninja from behind.

Sakura blinked and saw Kakashi and Asuma standing there smiling.

"Hello Sakura, we thought you needed some help, so we decided to drop in. hope you didn't mind."

Sakura sighed in relief and soon enough Minato appeared. His clone has been destroyed which had alarmed him and got back to her soon as possible.

"Are you all right? Did they manage to hurt you?"  
>Minato asked, worried, which made Sakura smile a little.<p>

There is two dead sound ninja in the house. One in the kitchen and one in the living room"

Kakashi and Asuma walked in to take out the dead enemy.

Minato sighed in relief and looked at Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

Sakura let him hold her, knowing it would calm him down. Orochimaru made a mistake, trying to get her, now Minato will definitely do all he can to catch the snake bastard.

"Minato, I'm fine now, I managed to get away without getting hurt."  
>Minato refused to let her go and said nothing while they were standing there. It wasn't until Kakashi and Asuma come out with the dead sound ninja he let go of her.<p>

"We get rid of the body's sensei" Kakashi said and without waiting for an answer, both Kakashi and Asuma disappeared.

"Minato" Sakura said, trying to get his attention.

"Hm" Minato looked down at her

"Promise we'll get that bastard before it's too late"

Minato nodded, his face showing nothing but serious.

"I promise, Orochimaru won't hurt the village or our family"

Meanwhile

Saki looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. They looked both frightened and nervous. After they left Orochimaru to the ANBU, they have heard big explosion almost all the time behind them.

"Do you think the ANBU will be able to stop Orochimaru?" Saki asked her teammates.

Naruto tried to sound his usual self and laugh but they all heard the laugh was forced.

"Of course Saki, there is no way those ANBU will lose to some snake bastard, even if Orochimaru is one of the sanin. After all, they do work under the hokage; their skill is not to be underestimated."

"So, if the ANBU is skilled, how come you were able to outrun chunin, jounin and ANBU when we were in the academy?"  
>Sasuke asked, smirking.<p>

Naruto grinned

"Could it be that I'm so awesome?"

"Or that you have a lot more of charka than them so you can outrun them"

Suddenly Saki tensed

"BOTH MOVE!" she screamed and both Naruto and Sasuke were quick to move from where they had been standing, because just then Orochimaru appeared from the ground.

_NO! Did he defeat the ANBU?_

Orochimaru landed safely on his feet and chuckling evilly.

"Hello again, it seems you were unable to get away far enough from me"

"What do you want?!" Saki asked, fear gripping her heart.

Orochimaru grinned

"Aw… that's how you greet me? How rude, well I guess I can forgive you if you would go with me freely."

"Won't happen you freak" Sasuke said, his sharingan activated.

"Oh? The Sharingan, how wonderful, well since you are ready to stop me from going for her, then you'll be just fine"  
>Orochimaru made his throat snake like and went for Sasuke, to give him the cursed seal.<p>

_NO I won't let you!_

Saki pushed charka in her legs and got between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru eyes widen in shock but smirked and bite her instead.

Saki felt the pain the bite Orochimaru did and soon enough Orochimaru was back normal.

Saki collapsed holding her neck in pain. The cursed seal appeared on her neck.

"What did you do to her?!" Naruto screamed.

Orochimaru's smirk widens.

"I just marked her as mine that is all, you will come to me sooner or later, Saki Haruno you'll be mine and your Kekkei genkai will belong to me"

Saki closed her eyes, she were in so much amount of pain, she didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke being beside her

"AAAAHHHHH"

Saki slowly falling into unconscious, the last thing she saw before everything become black was Sasuke and Naruto's worried faces.

Sasuke and Naruto had moved Saki; they found a place where they would stay safe for now. They take care of Saki who got a high fever and was shivering in her sleep

"Dammit what should we do? Nothing works and Saki is getting worse" Naruto said worried about his teammate and friend.

Sasuke said nothing.

He was sitting beside Saki's body, putting a wet cloth on her forehead, hoping it would push down the fever.

Sasuke remembered how it had happen. He had been Orochimaru's target but Saki had stepped in between them and Orochimaru gave her the cursed seal instead of him.

He was feeling guilty. If someone would be lying there on the ground unconscious, it would be him not Saki.

Naruto looked around; they had put traps around so they would know if an enemy would try to come close.

Naruto wished his mother or Tsunade baa-Chan was here, they would probably get the fever down in no time, and his dad would probably know what to do with that weird-looking seal on Saki's neck.

He could only prey.

The irony of this is that Orochimaru had left that fricken scroll they needed to come in to the tower.

They need to get to the tower and get help to Saki.

Suddenly Naruto sensed a presence, he turned around and just then Obito landed on the ground in front of him, and not long after Kakashi as well appeared.

"Yo, how does it go for you?" Obito asked grinning.

"Kakashi-nii-san, you got to help us!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked up as well and saw the two jounin.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, worried about his genin team.

"This fricken Orochimaru guy got after us and he did something to Saki, so now she has a weird-looking sort of seal and she has high fever"

Kakashi felt the fear slowly coming forwards.

"Naruto, do you have the scroll?"

"Yes, but Saki need help, we can't get her to the tower in this condition"

"Don't worry, since you have the scroll, and Saki in bad condition, we have permission to help if needed."

Kakashi walked to where Saki and Sasuke. He nodded in approval.

"You two remember what to do in this kind of situation"

"We set up a number of traps around here too." Naruto said.

Obito nodded and put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm certain Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama can help Saki."  
>"We must ask Minato-sensei to take a look on this seal along with Jiraiya. This is a seal indeed but what it does I don't know."<p>

Obito said nothing but he looked over to his cousin, Sasuke were worried he could tell.

"it will be all right"

Kakashi stood up; with Saki in his arms he looked at his team and Obito.

"Let's go"

"Hai"

Team Seven continued their way towards the tower, hoping their female teammate will make it.

TBC

**I'm so sorry for not updating, for like a year? I'm feeling terrible, but since the last time I updated, everything has been up and down. I'm not being well and I lost inspiration to write any chapter for my stories. I start to write again couple of weeks ago. But I hope you'll still forgive me and give me reviews. **


	14. NOTE

NOTE TO MY READERS AND THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

This story will be re-written because i feel i was stuck and didn't know how to move the story forward.

However, now when my sparks for writing has been lighten up again, I felt this story needed some work.

And i have finally got a beta reader to help me, after looking after one so long time.

I hope you will read the new version of this story and will enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed this one.

I also hope i don't make anyone disappointed by this. I am doing this for me and for you reader.

So the first chapter will up soon so be patient and you'll be able to read a new version and (hopefully) a better story.

ByakuyaxRukiakuchikifan


End file.
